The Makings of a New Team
by TinkerLJ
Summary: Set mostly in the Sunbow universe, this story starts at the beginnings of GI Joe...the beginnings of relationships, friendships, teams and those "more than friendships," and follows the expansion of the team as they defend the world from Cobra, that ruthless terrorist.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is written mostly in the Sunbow universe, though I have borrowed a few choice pieces from Marvel comics. It starts early on, at the time of new Joe recruits before the Revenge of Cobra miniseries and moves forward from there. I usually write shorter fics, preferring to complete them before publishing. I have however, been inspired by many other writers, to try a longer story. Here it goes. I don't know how it will end...an act of faith on my part. Please read and review. I appreciate any constructive comments. Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe, Marvel, Sunbow or Hasbro._

* * *

Allison Hart-Burnett stood alone, arms wrapped tightly around herself as she watched the smooth casket being lowered into the earth. A strong wind picked up, blowing fiercely. Her short brown hair was whipped in all directions. Leaves, ripped violently from their branches, were sent spinning downward on their dry stems. Staring straight ahead, Allison absently brushed them away as they slapped her cold, pale cheeks.

She didn't hear the minister as he spoke.

She didn't notice when the service had ended.

She didn't cry.

An arm wrapped around her and began to pull her back toward the house, away from the last connection to who she was. She vaguely heard her grandmother's friends as they followed behind, talking in whispers to one another.

"What do you think about the granddaughter?"

"I heard she took the girl in when there was no one else."

"Yes, and raised her herself, she did."

"She seems a bit cool if you ask me."

"She didn't even cry."

"Well, she gets it all now."

"Yes, the whole Hart inheritance."

She didn't speak. She couldn't speak. Her eyes glistened with tears that refused to fall. More arms took over and gently led her to her room. She was undressed and put to bed. Closing her eyes, she retreated completely into herself, giving in at last to the peace of darkness and forgetfulness.

(Reporting to the Pit)

"Ripcord, Lady Jaye, let me officially welcome you to GI Joe." Duke, the blue eyed, blond haired second in command with poster boy looks came forward to shake their hands. "Ripcord, huh." He smiled gamely, "Let me guess, paratrooper?"

"Yep." Ripcord grinned, taking his hand.

"And Lady Jaye…Intelligence?"

"Actually, Intel and Covert Ops." she corrected, noticing Scarlett's blue eyes darken as she spoke. "Nice to meet you," she shook his hand.

Several members of the team had assembled to greet them. "This is Snake Eyes, Stalker and Gung Ho," Duke introduced matter of factly. "You will have a chance to get to know them as well as meet with the other team members later."

"Gung Ho will show you where you will be bunking," Duke added to Ripcord.

He then turned to Lady Jaye. "There are only two other women with the Joes. This is Cover Girl and I believe… you have already met Scarlett."

Jaye narrowed her brown eyes as she turned to the redhead.

Jaye's initial meeting with Scarlett had not gone well. She and Ripcord had arrived at the Pit earlier in the day and she had not felt justified in presenting her ID to the demanding Intelligence officer. As Scarlett had become more and more insistent, Lady Jaye had become more and more belligerent. The argument escalated as Jaye had stood her ground, calling the redhead "tawdry" and egging her on as being her "replacement." In fact, they would have come to blows if it had not been for Ripcord who stepped in and defused the situation by presenting their assignment papers.

Scarlett, still harbouring anger and resentment toward the new female Joe, returned Jaye's glare coldly.

"Uh..hmm," Duke cleared his throat nervously. "Scarlett and Cover Girl will show you to your quarters. Feel free to ask them any questions," he informed her. He exited quickly, exhaling in relief as he left the new Joe in the hands of the women. He was not sure what had set them off but Scarlett and Lady Jaye had definitely rubbed each other the wrong way. "Women," he shrugged.

"Nice to meet you," Cover Girl stepped up to Lady Jaye, flashing a beautiful smile. She nodded toward the stubborn redhead and frowned. "Don't mind Scarlett, she can be quite temperamental. I should know," she laughed suddenly. "Come on, let me show you where you'll be sleeping." She motioned for Jaye to follow her as she began chattering about various Joes on the team and the history of the Pit. Lady Jaye listened sullenly, not feeling much like talking. Scarlett followed the two at a distance, muttering various threats under her breath. Cover Girl wisely chose to disregard them both. Putting on a bright smile, she continued her impromptu tour of the base.

"Welcome to the girls' quarters, Lady Jaye," Cover girl grinned as they arrived, flinging the door open with a flourish. "Up till now, it's only been the two of us. It's nice to have another female." Scarlett rolled her eyes and scowled.

"It's not much, but we call it home." she smiled, ignoring her. "That will be your room." she pointed to the middle door. "Mine's to the right and that…," they both winced as Scarlett slammed the door to her room, "…is Scarlett's." her voice dropped off.

Jaye mumbled her thanks and entered her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Cover Girl stood in the small living room staring at the two closed doors. "Well," she muttered, "all I can say is that things had better be making a change for the better." With that, she flopped on the couch and turned on the TV, loud. Some days it just wasn't worth being a female Joe.


	2. Chapter 2

First Sergeant Duke Hauser smiled proudly as he looked over the motley crew assembled before him. The team had nearly doubled over the last year. Standing at attention before him were the best of the best, the elite among the military.

"I'd like to introduce you to our newest GI Joe recruit, Warrant Officer Dashiell Fairborn, or Flint as he will be known among us," Duke announced.

As Flint stood at attention before the GI Joe team, he had a hard time believing that it had only been a few hours since he had said good bye to his parents at the Dwight D. Eisenhower National airport. Much had happened in such a short period of time.

"Son, It's been a long road for you… Still can't say I understand why you had to go to Oxford but that was your decision. I'm just glad you finally decided on a career…and pleased that you chose to follow in your old man's footsteps," he chuckled softly, "You make me proud, son." Colonel Fairborn pulled his son into a tight hug.

As Mrs. Fairborn watched them, her eyes filled with happy tears. She waited until they were finished then moved close, speaking softly. "Don't forget, Dashiell. Yes, we are more than the sum of our parts, but each part is equally important." She smiled as she handed him a small book.

"Byron," Dashiell whispered, reading the title.

Their eyes met in understanding and she reached out and patted him on the cheek lovingly. He gave her a quick hug of thanks then placed the book in the cargo pocket of his fatigues.

"Flight 367 to Los Angeles is now boarding," a voice announced.

"That's my flight." Dashiell quickly adjusted his beret before grabbing his duffel and heading for the jetway. "Bye mom. Bye dad. Thanks for everything."

"Bye son. Try to make it back home for Christmas." his mother called, waving.

"I'll see what I can do," he yelled back.

He placed his duffle in the overhead bin and then settled into his seat. The book his mother had given him pressed uncomfortably into his thigh. He considered a moment taking it out and reading but instead pushed it deep in his pocket, out of sight. From prior experience, he had learned that poetry had no place in the military. He closed his eyes and leaned back in resignation.

Duke continued talking. "Flint will be taking on the official role of Executive Officer of GI Joe, my Second in Command."

Flint smiled a lopsided grin as his eyes swept casually over the team. He brightened as he spotted Marvin, an old friend, grinning happily in the mix. Continuing his sweep, his gaze was met by a redhead's cold blue eyes. He shifted uncomfortably, briefly wondering what he had done to upset her. He skimmed over her quickly, continuing his scan of the team. Another redhead with shoulder length hair, even more beautiful than the first, stood near the back. His gaze lingered a moment before moving toward the front. He stopped, spotting an mop of unruly brown hair. She looked up, their eyes meeting. He was startled and intrigued by the intelligence behind the sharp brown eyes calmly studying him.

"Please take the time to introduce yourselves." Duke added before dismissing them.

As members of the team swarmed around the new Warrant Officer, Duke caught Scarlett's eye and sighed inwardly. He had been expecting this. He motioned for her to follow him as he led her to his office and closed the door.

"Duke, what's this all about?" Scarlett began immediately. "I thought I was your second. Do you think I can't handle the job anymore?" Scarlett demanded, hands on hips. She was hurt, angry, almost to the point of tears; her eyes, pools of dark blue.

Duke moved to stand before her, losing himself in their depths as he placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. "Scarlett, you're my friend. Please believe me. I trust you more than anyone. You've always been there for me. I know you'll always have my back."

"Then why?" she whispered, lowering her head.

He sighed and slid his hands down her arms until his hands clasped hers. "GI Joe may be lax on some things, but we're still military. General Hawk and the other top brass have decided we needed to set up a more formal chain of command since we were growing as a unit. It was he who recommended Flint. I've read his records. He's the best Tactical Advisor I've seen and a natural leader. I think he's exactly what this team needs. But, this doesn't change anything about how I feel about you, Scarlett. I want you to be our unofficial third. The team knows you and trusts you. If something happens to both Flint and I, I want you to take command."

Scarlett stood quiet a moment giving his words consideration. "Alright, Duke," she sighed.

Later that day, Scarlett and Snake Eyes met in the gym to do some sparing.

"What's wrong?," he signed to Scarlett, moving easily out of the way as she made a half hearted kick toward his midsection.

"What do you mean?" she asked, blocking his punch.

Snake Eyes stopped and pinned her with his piercing gaze. "I can see you're upset about something," he signed. "Is it the new XO?," he added, cocking his head to the side as if listening.

Scarlett stopped in surprise and stared at him. Was it that obvious?

"You are not being replaced, you know," he signed slowly.

Scarlett felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She sank to her knees. How did he do that? He always seemed to see right into her heart.

Flint had been wandering the base aimlessly when he discovered the recreation room. A group of Joes were shooting pool.

"Hey Flint, why don't you join us," Roadblock motioned him over. "I want you to meet some of my buddies," he grinned.

Flint had been surprised and pleased to learn that his old friend Marvin Hinton, now Roadblock, was with GI Joe. They had gone through some infantry training together in the past. He'd always liked the big man. "Thanks, man." he grinned as he walked over.

"The big guy, here, is Gung Ho," Roadblock informed him. "the flyboy Ace, and these two beauties are Cover Girl and Lady Jaye. We're playing teams and Jaye, here, needs a partner. Looks like you're it," he grinned.

Flint reddened slightly. "I, uh, think I can do that."

Lady Jaye had been with the Joes over three months and was fast becoming an important member of the team. She had already proven herself on several different occasions. In fact, it was on a mission that she and Gung Ho had become friends. They had gone undercover investigating a small arms dealer suspected of working with Cobra. Lady Jaye had surprised him by her ability to totally immerse herself in her character. She had even managed to infiltrate the company and appropriate the proof they needed. The mission had been a tremendous success, gaining the attention of both Duke and General Hawk. The man in question had been arrested, prosecuted and thrown in prison by the national authorities and even more satisfying for the Joes, Cobra had suffered a blow, losing a long time business partner.

"I'm Flint," he stretched out his hand as he flashed her a lopsided grin.

"Lady Jaye," she shook it firmly.

What was that accent?

They watched quietly as Roadblock took a shot.

Come on Fairborn, talk to her, he chided himself. "So,…uh, what's your MOS?" he asked, making small talk as they waited their turn.

"Counterintelligence," there was that lilt again.

"And your…uh, speciality?"

"Covert Ops."

"uhHmm." he nodded thoughtfully.

"Yours?" she asked.

He visibly relaxed. "Among other things, Infantry and Military Tactician as well as Fixed wing and Rotary wing pilot." It was easier for him to talk about his own accomplishments than ask others about theirs.

She nodded slowly.

"Your shot, Flint." Roadblock interrupted, handed him a pool stick.

"Watch and learn, big man." Flint grinned as he leaned over and aimed carefully. The five ball dropped in the corner right pocket. He twirled his stick and blew on the end cooly.

"Nice, Flint." Jaye shook her head softly, brown eyes flashing in amusement. "My turn." She twisted blue chalk on the end of her stick, narrowing her eyes in focus. Leaning over, she took careful aim and shot. The six ball rolled into the centre pocket.

"Good shot, Lady Jaye," Flint laughed in surprised, giving her a high five. "My turn, again." he smiled smugly. He made a show of cracking his knuckles before leaning over and taking his second shot. His shoulders tensed and then slumped as he just missed the corner pocket. Jaye groaned.

"Better luck next time," Roadblock laughed, taking the cue stick from his hands. "Gung Ho, Ace, you're up."

They watched in silence as Ace walked to the table and lined up his shot. Flint glanced sideways at his partner. She was an attractive female. Not like the obvious beauty of Cover Girl who was busy chatting with Roadblock and Gung Ho, but a beauty nonetheless. "So, where did you matriculate from?" He continued his conversation.

"Martha's Vinyard, Massachusetts," she answered vaguely.

"Oh," he sounded confused, "Your accent doesn't sound East Coast."

"No, it's Gaelic. My father was from Scotland." she paused, ill at ease. She didn't like answering personal questions. "So…, where did you matriculate from?"

"Kansas. I'm from Wichita."

"Midwest boy, huh?" she sounded surprised.

"Yeah, uh, I guess so." He answered with a lopsided grin.

"Oh guys…," Cover Girl smirked getting everyone's attention, "looks like you're all about to lose to a girl." She carefully took aim, knocking the last ball in the left corner pocket.

"Attagirl, Cover Girl! That's my bud." Roadblock yelled, picking her up in a powerful hug.

"Hey, don't break me," she gasped, laughing.

* * *

 _The Experimental Laser Cannon is taken from Sunbow's Episode 1 of the Revenge of Cobra, In the Cobra's Pit_


	3. Chapter 3

Duke called the entire team to assemble in the meeting room. He stood at the front, Flint beside him. Both wore identically worried expressions.

"The experimental laser cannon is finally finished." He began. Murmurs of surprise were heard around the room. "Our orders are to move it to a safer locale…a high security facility in a remote location. As you know, the high powered laser is a temptation Cobra will not be able to resist. We can assume they will do anything to get their hands on it."

"Joes, "Duke continued, "We have job to do. We must protect that laser cannon. Whatever happens, don't let Cobra get possession of it. Ready your vehicles. We leave in an hour. Yo Joe!"

"Yo Joe!" The Joes scattered.

Scarlett and Cover Girl headed toward for their Wolverines while Lady Jaye made for her V.A.M.P.

"That's your weapon?" Scarlett smirked as she noticed Lady Jaye's javelin case slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah, so what?" Jaye challenged, her accent more pronounced.

"It just doesn't seem very practical." Scarlett answered loftily. "I mean, what are you planning to do? Ride in on horseback and pin a tank to a tree?"

"They're javelins, not lances. I don't do jousting." Jaye said evenly. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Scarlett as laughter rang out behind them.

They both turned in disbelief at the sight of Cover Girl clutching her side, giggling hysterically.

"Give me a break, Scarlett!" she gasped, "You have a crossbow! How is that any different? I'll take a tank over either of your pansy weapons any day!" she laughed again.

"Who are you to call our weapons pansy?" Scarlett retorted. "Just you wait till I use your backside for target practice." She caught Jaye's eye and shrugged.

"Yeah, and if she misses, I won't." Jaye smirked back.

"That's what you think! You'll have to catch me, first," Cover Girl's giggling became muffled as she disappeared through the hatch of her Wolverine.

"Move out. Move out! Y _o Joe! Convoy Go!_ " Duke yelled.

The Joes lined up, one after the other, following the trailer carrying the laser cannon along the dusty desert highway. Sky Hawks covered air, V.A.M.P.s and Wolverines followed giving land support.

"Scarlett, what do you see from the ground?" Duke radioed.

"All clear, Duke."

"Flint how about you? How do things look from the air?"

" _So far so good but things could still get hairy…Remember a Cobra's a snake and 'snake' is 'sneak' spelled sideways."_ Flint answered.

Cobra Commander and Major Bludd watched the Joe convoy. As it came into range, Cobra Commander gave the signal to attack.

"Cobra!," he screamed.

Cobra Claws, Hang Gliders and Hiss Tanks instantly emerged from their hiding places. They attacked the Joes, trying to force the trailer carrying the Laser Core to a stop. The Joes returned fire, weaving in and out dodging Cobra bullets, but they were desperately outgunned.

The skies above were filled with Cobra Hang Gliders. Jaye watched in distress as V.A. and Wolverines around her burst into flame. "got to do something…," she growled, steering around a fiery wreck. Driving with one foot, she pulled out an incendiary javelin and threw it at a Cobra Hang Glider, smiling grimly as it crashed into three others causing all four to fall tumbling to the ground. "Yo Joe!" she yelled. The Joes around her picked up the battle cry. "Yo Joe!"

Meanwhile, Cobra had set up a blockade further down the highway to stop the advancing Joes. Cobra Hiss tanks were moving into place one by one, stretched across the highway.

Scarlett frowned when she realised what they were doing. "Not on my watch, Cobra." She gritted her teeth and sped ahead and pushing her way through. The Joe convoy followed. "Move!" she cried, taking the lead. "Follow me!" The Joe convoy successfully navigated the blockade.

The battle went downhill from there. Cobra Vipers managed to stop the trailer and both Duke and Snake Eyes were captured while trying to defend it. The Joes could only look on helplessly as Cobra troops took possession of the laser core.

Jaye was furious. She watched as Cobra Commander gleefully directed his troops from the air above, flying nearer and near to her position. "Just a little closer…" she coaxed. "A little more…, Now!" She took careful aim, knocking him out of the sky with a javelin. He fell into the waiting arms of Gung Ho.

"Gotcha Fang Face," He smirked.

A silence fell over the desert as the Cobra troops retreated into the distance, Duke and Snake Eyes with them.

 _"_ _Well, it looks like I'm in charge now_ ," Flint sighed. "Gung Ho, take the Commander to Blackwater Prison. The rest of you, back to the Pit."

There were no shouts of "Yo Joe," no victory celebrations. Cobra had won this round. The team turned around and headed back without a word.

At the Pit, Flint landed his Sky Hawk and got out, his face dark and sullen. The returning Joes were also exiting their vehicles. "Scarlet, my office, now," he growled, spotting her in the crowd.

She turned to follow when she noticed a very angry Jaye muttering in Gaelic.

Their eyes met briefly. Raising an eyebrow Scarlett looked her over critically, lingering briefly on on Jaye's javelin pack. "Not bad," she admitted.

Lady Jaye stopped. A slow grin crept over her face. "I told you I didn't do jousting."

Scarlet laughed as she hurried to catch up with Flint.

"Come in," Flint grunted, spotting her at the door.

She approached slowly, stopping just in front of his desk, her cool blue eyes staring at him.

"Duke has told me that you are the third in command." he began. "We need to send a rescue team after Duke and Snake Eyes. You have more experience with Cobra than I do. What do you suggest?"

"You're asking me?"

"Well, yes. Why wouldn't I? I respect your opinion." he answered sincerely.

She gazed at him, sizing him up. He might be the second in command but he was not throwing his rank around. Instead he was putting the team first. She respected that. And he was right, she did have more experience dealing with Cobra than he had.

"Well," she thought quickly, "we should probably go with an air attack. I suggest sending two squadrons, that way if one gets into trouble there's a back up."

"That sounds reasonable. We should leave as soon as we can get the Skystrikers ready."

She nodded in agreement. "The sooner we can get airborne, the better."

"I'll lead the first squadron and…."

"I'd like to request leading the second…," she bit her lip and lowered her gaze.

He stared at her a moment, hesitating. He had heard the stories about how Snake Eyes had saved her life, pulling her from the wreckage of a burning helicopter and he also knew that she and Duke had been friends a long time. This request was personal, he realized. "Alright….," he agreed. "You lead the second squadron."

"Thanks," she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Since we are both going, who do you suggest we leave in charge?"

"Stalker," she answered without hesitation.

"Ok, sounds good. I will let him know. Assemble your team. We meet on the tarmac in 45 minutes.

* * *

Destro watched their approach with interest. He had just finished reassembling his weather dominator with the newly acquired laser core.

"This should make an unforgettable impression." he grinned maliciously. He adjusted a few controls then hit the main switch, creating a massive storm. The increased power of Weather Dominator surprised even him.

Flint and his team were instantly caught in the storm's buffeting winds. Rain and hail pelted their jets blinding them while lightning crackled all around. Mutt and Gung Ho tried to ride it out but the powerful winds sent them crashing into the Pit of Chaos below. Flint struggled a few more minutes to control his jet but found himself spinning helplessly. " _Scarlet,_ " he yelled frantically, " _Get out of here._ " Scarlet pulled her jet sharply, away from the storm. Her heart cried out for her teammates.

"Let's go. _We have our orders_." She sent a quick prayer for their safety and then led her squadron away from the storm. She was now in charge of the Joe team. "Whatever happens, Duke, we're gonna keep punching," she muttered grimly. "No matter what."

Cobra was planning to unleash the Weather Dominator on Washington DC next but the Joes were not about to give up. Doc created a mirror that was able to absorb, reflect and redirect energy. The Joes worked frantically to reproduce the mirrors and then headed to Washington DC, where they were able redirect the energy of the Weather Dominator back on itself. The weather device shot up into the sky, separating into its three main components, the Ion Correlator, the Hydromaster, and the Laser Core. The Joes celebrated the victory against Cobra, but they were not finished, yet. The weather around the world still had to be restored to normalcy.

Scarlet had already begun assigning retrieval teams for the three components when the intruder alarm at the Pit was activated. "What?" she cried. "How could Cobra get past our Early Warning System?… Everyone, prepare for attack," She yelled, reaching for her crossbow.

The Joes stood, weapons raised, as Flint and Mutt with their new friend Shipwreck, made their unexpected appearances.

"Flint! Mutt! Welcome back!" The Joes began cheering.

To the casual observer, Lady Jaye was standoffish and a very private person. She had joined GI Joe shortly after her grandmother had passed away, having lived with her since losing both parents as a child. But in reality, Jaye was just… afraid. She was uncomfortable sharing parts of her personal life with others, and even more reticent with letting others into hers. But, despite those fears, she was making a few friends in GI Joe and Flint was one of those. When Scarlet had returned without Duke or Snake Eyes and told them that Flint and his team were MIA, Jaye had quickly hidden her grief, burying it so deeply that no one knew it was there. So, when he had unexpectedly reappeared, she had had to choke back a cry even as the tears sprang unwanted into her eyes. She was hastily wiping an offending tear away as she stepped forward, smiling joyfully. " _We all kept hoping you'd make it back, Flint_."

The myriad of emotions written on Lady Jaye's face startled him. He realised he didn't really know her that well. Had she missed him that much? His eyes softened. " _Thanks,"_ he grinned a lopsided grin _,"that means a lot - knowing your buddies miss you, I mean_."

The Joes continued their fight against Cobra. Three teams were sent out to retrieve the fragments of the Weather Dominator. Spirit and his team were successful in obtaining the Hydromaster and brought it back to the Pit, but Lady Jaye lost the Ion Correlator in an earthquake to Major Bludd, and Zartan and his Dreadnoks stole the Laser Core from the Roof of the World.

Then, to make it worse, Storm Shadow infiltrated the Pit and stole the Hydromaster from the Joes. It looked like the Joes had lost when once again Destro had reassembled his weather device. Despite the numerous difficulties however, the Joes never gave up. They defeated Cobra, rescuing Snake Eyes and Duke and by using Destro's Weather Dominator, corrected the weather abnormalities all over the world.

After their defeat, Cobra seemed to drop off the radar. Their inactivity was disquieting to say the least. Jaye and Scarlet worked feverishly on Intel, scanning report after report trying to get a glimpse of their doings, but it remained quiet. The lack of information was beginning to wear on them both.

Jaye slammed the latest report onto her desk in frustration, flopping back in her chair with a groan. She had just spent another unsuccessful morning pouring over past intel reports. Her eyes burned and her shoulders ached. It irked her that Scarlet had been right, but Jaye had been stubborn and insisted, feeling there must be something they had missed. All her work had only left her more frustrated and disappointed.

"You know what your problem is, Jaye…" Scarlet began, "You're too independent. I told you wouldn't find anything." She was tracking a new possible lead.

"Urghhh." Jaye gritted her teeth, biting back a yell. "Do you have to say I told you so? I'm…I'm going to go grab some coffee." She muttered, pushing up from her chair. The door slammed behind as she left.

Cover Girl was in the garage reworking the tracks of a Wolverine when Lady Jaye came looking for her.

"Hey LJ, what's up? I don't see you in the motor pool very often." She grinned, wiping grease from her hands.

Several heads around the garage looked up in curiosity.

"Just taking a break." Jaye looked around nervously. "Want to grab a coffee with me?," she invited.

Cover Girl noticed her accent and studied Jaye's face inconclusively. She had learned that Jaye's Gaelic lilt was always more apparent when she was nervous or angry. Cover Girl was not sure which it was this time. "Sure…, I'm due for a break anyway," she said as she put her tools aside.

Clutch was still staring at the pair.

"Nothing to see here guys," Cover Girl smirked, throwing the greasy towel in his face. "I'll be back in a few."

"Aww, man…" Clutch was wiping grease from his face. "Whaddya do that for?" he groaned.

Cover Girl just chuckled as she headed to the mess with Lady Jaye.

"What's wrong for real, LJ?" Cover Girl broached the subject again as soon as they were out of earshot.

Jay paused. "I don't know…It's just…how do you deal with the redhead?" she grimaced.

"Scarlett?"

"Yeah."

"What did she do this time?"

"She was right."

Cover Girl snorted with laughter. "If there is anything you should know about Scarlet it's that she likes to be right. Just deal with it."

"I know. Believe me, I'm trying."

"Then, that's the best advice I can give you." she grinned. "Now, how about that coffee?"

"Sure," Jaye smiled. "… and thanks."

"For what?" Cover Girl stopped and looked at her curiously.

"For being you," she grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Flint unexpectedly came across Lady Jaye in the Rec Room curled up on the couch with a book. He was about to leave but the soft sound of her voice drew him closer.

"For the Angel of Death spread his wings on the blast,

And breathed in the face of the foe as he passed;

And the eyes of the sleepers waxed deadly and chill…" she read slowly, her Gaelic lilt rising and falling.

He froze. The irony of it all…Byron. She was reading Byron! _Who was this girl?_

The face of his mother appeared suddenly in his memory, pleading. "Remember Dash, we are more than the sum of our parts, but each part is equally important." Guilt tugged at his heart. The little book his mother had given him lay untouched in his drawer.

As she continued reading, the words of Byron pulled at him, gently, and before he realised what he was doing, his mouth opened. "And their hearts but once heaved, and forever grew still," he finished softly.

Lady Jaye started up in surprise. "Flint, I didn't see you come in." Then, as she realised what he had just said, her eyes narrowed. "How do you know Byron?," she asked quietly.

Flint's eyes darted around the room. He relaxed slightly as he realised it was nearly empty and that no one was paying any attention to him. Bazooka and Alpine were playing Mario Bros on the Wii for the umpteenth time and Ace and Shipwreck throwing darts.

She raised herself up on her knees and waited. _Flint knows Byron?_

"I..uh…I was a Rhodes Scholar at Oxford," he mumbled.

"You were at Oxford?"

"Uh, yeah." he avoided her eyes.

"A Rhodes Scholar?" she asked in disbelief.

"uh huh." he nodded.

"What did you major in?"

"ummm, English Lit."

"So you really do know Byron," she grinned. Her eyes lit up playfully. "And there lay the steed with his nostril all wide," she read aloud, watching him.

"But through it there rolled not the breath of his pride;" he whispered, still studying his feet.

She continued, her lilt stronger, "And the foam of his gasping lay white on the turf…,"

"And cold as the spray of the rock-beating surf." Their voices mingled as they spoke the last line together.

Flint looked at her sheepishly and shrugged. One look at his face and Jaye burst out in a peal of laughter. A lopsided grin crept over his face as he watched her. _Who knew? Byron in the military?_

"Now it's your turn to spill," he teased. "How do you know Byron?"

"Alright." she chuckled. "I guess that's fair." she patted the seat on the couch next to her invitingly.

(later)

"I think this is it!" Scarlett waved a paper in the air, excitedly.

"What? What is it?" Jaye asked excitedly, rushing to her side.

"Look…"

The original Hindi article had been translated into English. Jaye took the printout and skimmed the report rapidly. "Dr, Shakur, a world famous scientist has recently disappeared. Local Kanpur authorities suspect foul play. Just over one year ago, this same scientist was kidnapped by a terrorist group called Cobra. It is suspected this same group has kidnapped the doctor again. Witnesses report seeing blue uniformed soldiers in the area at the time of his disappearance…"

Her face broke into huge smile of relief. "It's them, it's Cobra. We found them." She paused, "Now, why does that name, Shakur, sound familiar?" Jaye tapped her finger against her cheek impatiently.

"Dr Shakur…, of course! I should have remembered." Scarlett exclaimed, "I was on that mission. He was that Doctor who built some kind of machine that got it's energy from molten lava…What was it called…? Oh yeah, the Vulcan Machine. Anyway, Cobra kidnapped him and planned to use the machine to create a weapon to unleash lava on cities all over the world."

"Sounds typical of Cobra," Lady Jaye commented dryly. "Does the article say what the Doctor was working on this time?"

"No."

"Do you think Cobra wants him to rebuild the Vulcan Machine?"

"Hard to say," Scarlett shrugged. "Probably not, though. My guess is that it would be something new. Lets's dig a bit more and see what we can find. We need to get this to Duke ASAP."

Duke waited as the Joes filed into the meeting room. He signalled to Alpine to dim the lights.

"Cobra has captured Doctor Shakur from his home town of Kanpur in India," he began. A smiling picture of the Doctor flashed up on the screen. "Based on the information our Intel has gathered, we believe they are forcing him to work on an unknown weapon. This is the location where he disappeared." The screen showed a map of Northern India with the river city of Kanpur marked with a red X. "Reports confirm Cobra is still in the area. Based on activity, we have pinpointed their location to this area." He pointed to the map northwest of Kanpur. "Flint, you and I will lead the extraction teams. We need to find and rescue Dr. Shakur as well as destroy the new weapon before it is completed."

"Yo Joe!"

(Near Kanpur, India)

"Duke, are you in position?" Flint called over the com. "We have the snakes in sight." He was crouched in hiding with Lady Jaye, Scarlett and Gung Ho overlooking Cobra's base.

"Yeah, we're here." Stalker, Spirit and Roadblock were standing with him.

"We're going to try to get in unseen. Keep us covered."

"We got your backs."

Flint raised a hand to signal for silence. His team followed him slowly melting into the scenery.

They tracked their way down the ridge along the small stream that cut its way to the bottom.

Flint stopped, motioning for them all to be still. From the right, two blue uniformed Cobra soldiers appeared. Scarlett disappeared into the brush only to reappear seconds later. A swift kick and jab to the head and one soldier was down. Flint moved in on the other one connecting with a powerful uppercut. He too was out cold.

"Looks like we just drew our get out of jail free cards," he whispered. He motioned to Gung Ho. They stripped the men then ducked into the bushes to change. Meanwhile, Lady Jaye and Scarlett tied them up with whatever they could find.

"Hand me your weapons." Flint whispered.

"Wha..?" Jaye and Scarlett mouthed.

"We need to get you in the base. Gung Ho and I already have cover. You two will be our prisoners."

"Fine," Scarlett said grumpily as she and Jaye hand their weapons to Flint.

He motioned them to walk in front. "Let's go."

They walked the path to the clearing. Cobra soldiers were milling around, some at attention near the main opening. They all stopped to look as Flint and Gung Ho emerged with their prisoners.

"What's this?" a soldier spat.

"Looks like some GI Joe scum." another sneered.

"Take the spies to the prisons." A third stepped up, obviously in charge. "I am sure the Commander will want to question them.," He glared at the two figures in blue who cowered visibly.

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir." Flint responded.

"Wait…"

"Flint and Gung Ho turned warily, hands held lightly over their weapons.

"Good job," he stated brusquely.

"Flint and Gung Ho nodded and then pushed the prisoners forward.

They entered through the front gate. "Now what?" Gung Ho muttered.

"Just keep moving." Flint whispered. They continued along the same path, walking nonchalantly as they approached more Cobra soldiers.

"Where are you going?" one asked suspiciously.

"Prisons." Flint replied.

"Carry on, then."

"Yes, sir. Keep going." Flint commanded with a rough push to Jaye causing her to stumble. A small group of Crimson Guards parted to let them pass. As soon as they were out of sight, they turned into another hall.

"All clear." Flint let out a breath. His eyes swept the empty hall. A small smile crept to his lips.

"Think you could fit in there?" he nudged Jaye as he pointed to a ventilation panel above.

"You sure couldn't," she teased. "But, yeah, I think so. I'll need a boost up, though."

"Good." he nodded. "Scarlett?"

"Really?" she eyed the vent unhappily.

"Don't worry Scarlett," Jaye grinned, "I'll go first and take care of all our eight legged friends for you."

Scarlett blanched. "I hate you, you know."

"Love you, too, Scarlett." she grinned saucily. "Flint?"

She hoisted herself up, balancing on his shoulders. "Here goes nothing." Pushing her javelin case in front of her, she crawled in.

Scarlett climbed in after her, knuckles white as she gripped her bow. They crawled through the dust and darkness for what seemed like minutes on end until they noticed a larger opening to the right.

"What do you think?" Jaye whispered.

"It's bigger. Probably leads to a main room." Scarlett mused.

"Alright, let's go." Jaye was already sliding into the new shaft.

They crawled along until the darkness gave way to a large unoccupied room. Crates of various sizes were stacked along the walls and in neat rows.

Jays poked her head out and looked down. It was a long way to the ground. "Wonderful, just wonderful," she sighed. Jaye hated heights.

"Got to be a way down…" she fumbled with a javelin. "Great," she mumbled under her breath. "I can't get the leverage. Scarlet," she whispered pointing out into open room before them, "Do you think you could get a bolt wired for us?"

"No problem, Jaye," She answered smoothly. Flashing her crossbow, she maneuvered her way to the edge as Jaye pushed back from the opening to give her more room.

"There she goes." she grinned. The bolt struck true on the one of the lower wooden crates.

"Will it hold us?" Jaye eyed it nervously. She definitely had more trust in the thicker rope on her javelin than the thread from Scarlett's bolt.

Scarlett gave a few firm tugs. It held. "Should be fine." She snapped a hook on the line and then grabbing the bar with her hands, pushed out of the vent shaft. She slid rapidly, picking up speed until she reached the bottom. She let go and with a graceful tuck and roll was on her feet and signalling for Jaye to follow.

Jaye snapped her hook onto the line. Taking a deep breath, she pushed out. She fell fast, picking up more speed as she descended.

"Jump, Jaye," she heard Scarlett yell.

She let go and jumped, tumbling and falling hard against the crate. She lay there dazed a moment as Scarlett hurried over.

"You ok?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, fine." Jaye blinked a few times to clear her head.

"Here, take my hand." Scarlett smirked, pulling Jaye to her feet.

"Remind me not to do that again, ok," Jaye groaned, dusting herself off. "I hope the guys are doing better than we are. Now what?" she asked looking around.

"Now, we find the Doctor," Scarlett grinned.

* * *

 _Notes: Usual Disclaimers...I don't own GI Joe, Marvel, Sunbow or any of the characters._

 _Dr. Shakur appears from the early Sunbow episode, Jungle Trap. _

_According to their Sunbow characterisations, Lady Jaye is afraid of heights and Scarlet is afraid of spiders. I guess everyone has their weaknesses, right?_

 _Lady Jaye graduated from Bryn Mawr and did graduate work at Trinity College in Dublin._

 _Flint was a Rhodes Scholar at Oxford and holds a degree in English Lit._

 _The feeling of this chapter reminds me of the only Sunbow episode where Jaye and Scarlet were paired up, Cobra's Candidate. I always thought they made a fun pairing._

 _Now, on with the story..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Just to be safe, this chapter will be rated T. A bit of blood and angst...nothing graphic. Just one bullet._

* * *

"Which way now, Flint?" Gung Ho grumbled. He was getting frustrated, too.

Flint looked to the right and left. The right seemed more unoccupied. He chose the busier section. "We go left," he answered. They followed the hall another few minutes.

"Where are we…?" Gung Ho started to say.

"shhh…" Flint hissed. His eyes darted to an opening door.

They both held their breaths as a pair of Crimson Guards stepped out from one of the rooms. The Cobra soldiers paused and stiffened, taking in the blue uniformed Joes. Then one of them spoke, "Where are you going? You two shouldn't be here. You should know that." He narrowed his eyes and reached for his weapon.

Gung Ho didn't wait. He lunged, knocking the gun from his hand. Flint attacked the other with a powerful uppercut to his jaw. Within seconds they had both subdued. After gagging and tying them up they dragged them bodily into the room and dumped them on the floor.

"So much for Cobra's elite." Gung Ho grinned as he brushed off his uniform.

They looked around the glaringly white room. A large table was covered in lab equipment and various instruments. They took one more look at their captives then exited quickly, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Keep your eyes open, things could get hairy now." Flint whispered.

"Sure thing," Gung Ho nodded, gripping "Baby" tighter.

They picked up their pace. Before long, they came across two more Cobra soldiers, rifles in hand, standing guard before a closed door.

"What are you two doing down here?," one asked.

Flint and Gung Ho shared a meaningful glance. "We were sent as your replacements," Flint lied. Gung Ho nodded his head in agreement.

He looked at his watch and shrugged. "You're a little early…Well, why not?" He pushed lazily from the door where he had been leaning. "Not much happening around here, anyway."

"I guess not…" the other paused, "and I was getting hungry…"

"Sam, you're always thinking with your stomach…"

Flint and Gung Ho waited until the Cobra guards were out of sight before entering the room.

Doctor Shakur was seated before a computer punching numbers into an equation. "It just won't…stabilize," he muttered to himself. "I can't get it to…"

There were only two guards inside. They turned as the door opened. As they spotted Flint and Gung Ho, one of them reached for the alarm.

Flint immediately drew his weapon and fired a warning shot. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he growled.

The Cobra guard froze, arm extended, then slowly raised his hands in surrender. "You won't get away with this, Joes," he spat.

"I think we already have," Flint smirked. "Tie them up," he motioned to Gung Ho. "Make sure to relieve them of all their weapons."

"Wha..what's going on here?" the Doctor gaped in confusion at them.

"We're GI Joe. We were sent to rescue you."

"GI Joe? Rescue?"

"Yes, Doctor Shakur. Come with us. We have to get you to safety."

"Oh…, just a minute," he cried, "please…" He pushed a flash drive into the computer and copied his files. Then he wiped the memory from the hard drive. "Now we can go." he said as he pushed back his chair and stood up. "Don't want to leave anything behind for Cobra Commander," he explained.

"Right." Flint nodded. "Now, Let's get going." The three quickly exited the lab.

"Halt," a Cobra Viper ordered as they emerged. "Where are you going with the Doctor?"

Flint cursed under his breath. "Ummm, just taking him…to…uh..," he began.

The Viper pulled out his gun.

"Let's get out of here." Flint yelled, already running. Gung Ho and the Doctor were right behind him.

The Viper slammed his fist into the button on the wall behind him. The Intruder alarm echoed down the hall. "They're GI Joe! Cobraaaa!"

More Cobra Vipers rushed in and began firing.

"Quick, over here." Flint led the Doctor and Gung Ho down another passage. They found a place to hide and returned fire as the Vipers rounded the corner. Flint was firing rounds as quickly as he could. He swore as he ran out of bullets and ducked down to load another clip, tossing the used one to the side.

"Cover me," he hissed.

"I got it." Gung Ho was carefully aiming "Baby," targeting a Viper with each shot. Flint soon joined him and more soldiers fell. They were vastly outnumbered but they had the advantage of cover. The Cobra troops were too exposed and began to fall back and regroup.

"Doc, stay out of sight," Gung Ho warned as a bullet buried itself into the wall beside him.

Jaye and Scarlett had exited the storage room and entered the hallway outside. They followed it to the right, keeping to the shadows, then halted. Just ahead they spotted a group of Cobra soldiers. Scarlet and Jaye exchanged a glance. They needed to get by them. Scarlet raised her eyebrows as Jaye silently pulled a javelin from her bag and grinned. She was about to throw when the base's intruder alarm sounded.

"We've been discov…" Scarlet began just as the soldiers turned and ran in the opposite direction. "What the…?" she asked in surprise.

Jaye just shrugged and put her javelin back. They were suddenly aware of gun shots in the distance.

"Flint and Gung Ho?," they whispered to each other. They followed at a faster pace and soon found themselves on the opposite end of a firefight.

"Yo Joe!" Scarlet yelled as they joined the fight.

The Vipers turned around as they found themselves suddenly boxed in, with Joes on either side. They redoubled their efforts, firing wildly in both directions.

Jaye and Scarlet scattered. "Now what?" Jaye asked, ducking for cover.

"We split their fire and make each shot count." Scarlet replied grimly.

Jaye and Scarlet pulled out their M-16's and began firing. Two Cobra Vipers fell. Scarlet dropped, firing off two more rounds, hitting both targets. They both frowned as Crimson Guard reinforcements began arriving. "Scarlet, watch out!" Jaye took out another Viper then set her sight on two of the Crimson Guards.

From the other end of the hall, Scarlet and Jaye heard shots fired and watched as a pair of Cobra soldiers fell.

"Definitely Flint and Gung Ho," Jaye smirked, then ducked as another round of shots sprayed the wall beside her.

"There's too many," Scarlet cried. "We can't get them all. I hope the guys are doing better than we are." She shot off another couple of rounds.

Jaye looked around for a better position. Grabbing a javelin she dodged bullets as she ran across the hall taking cover in a door frame. She leaned out and threw. The javelin hit in the middle of a large group of Vipers releasing a cloud of sleeping gas. They choked and gasped as they fell to the ground, unconscious. She looked again and aimed another javelin. It landed in the middle of a second group of Vipers.

"Not bad, Jaye," Scarlet laughed. A sudden movement caught her eye. "Jaye, behind you!" she yelled. "Look out!"

One of the Crimson Guards had managed to sneak up on them and had his gun pointed at Jaye. As she turned, their eyes met momentarily. He smirked and pulled the trigger.

"No!" screamed Scarlet, as she turned her own M-16 on him and fired.

Flint and Gung Ho were still at the other end of the hall. "Come on, It's the girls." Flint yelled. "They're in trouble." They began pushing their way forward, firing rapidly on Cobra troops.

"Lady Jaye!" Scarlet rushed to her side.

Jaye was struggling to get up. "It's..It's just a scratch…," she gasped. She was never one to admit she was injured but the burning pain shooting through her shoulder frightened her. She collapsed, moaning softly.

"It's more than a scratch." Scarlet growled. "Stay still." She pushed Jaye back to the ground. The bullet had hit near her shoulder. Her blood was slowly soaking through her BDU's.

"Jaye…," Scarlet opened the portable med kit and pulled out some gauze. "Sorry…, this is going to hurt." She gritted her teeth as she pressed it into the wound.

Jaye stifled a cry.

Scarlet pulled out another bandage and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

Flint and Gung Ho, with the Doctor in tow, had caught up with them. "Flint!," she cried turning to him. "Jaye's been hit."

Flint rushed to their side taking a quick assessment of her condition and looking around. "We need to get out of here before their reinforcements come. How fast can we move?"

Scarlet frowned, glancing quickly at Jaye and shook her head. She wasn't sure.

Flint nodded and knelt beside Jaye. "Can you walk?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes… I'm fine… just a scratch," her voice cracked. She shook her head slowly in disbelief. Their first time working together and she managed to get hurt. Her thoughts flickered back to their reading of Byron. _What would he think of her, now?_ She flinched inwardly.

Flint took in Jaye's blood soaked bandage, pale face and laboured breathing. "It's going to be alright," he spoke gently.

Jaye nodded, trembling slightly. _If only he would stop looking at her like that._

He sat quietly. As he studied her, he recognised something more…, fear and shock. Suddenly, it dawned on him. "First bullet?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded again, uncomfortable.

Scarlet gasped softly. She had forgotten that Jaye, despite all her skill and talent, was still a pretty much a newbie.

"Don't worry. Come on, let's get you to Doc." He softened and helped her to her feet. She stood unsteadily as Scarlet wrapped a strong arm around her, supporting her.

"Sorry," she mumbled to them both, embarrassed.

"Not a problem," Scarlet smiled reassuringly, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Flint watched them closely as he pulled out his com. "Duke, we have the doctor and are on our way out. We need backup, NOW! Cobra's hot on our tail. Hurry! Tell Doc to be on stand by, we have wounded."

"Will do. On our way, Flint. Duke out."

Flint took the lead, followed by Gung Ho and the Doctor in the middle, with Scarlet assisting Lady Jaye in the rear. They all ran for the exit. Jaye was leaning heavily on Scarlet. Flint worried they were moving too slowly. At their current pace, Cobra would catch up with them before they could make their escape. He and Gung Ho moved to the rear and began laying down bulllets behind them, trying to buy some more time. The few Vipers and Crimson Guards left followed them cautiously, firing only an occasional shot.

"Come on, faster." Flint yelled. He watched with new concern as Gung Ho began pulling the now heavily breathing Doctor fully aware that Lady Jaye and Scarlet were moving even more slowly than before. "Hurry!," he cried desperately. When they finally saw sunlight streaming in from the exit in the distance, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Fire at will!" Duke and his team had moved quickly into place. As soon as Flint's team appeared, they began laying down a cover for them as they sprinted for the Tomahawk. Lady Jaye was near the end of her strength as she lost her footing and stumbled over a projecting tree root. Flint moved over quickly to assist as Scarlet struggled to pull her upright. Together they helped her over the last few meters then lifted her in.

Duke waited until they had all climbed on board then turned to his team. "Ok, let's go," he yelled. His team fired off another volley of bullets before disappearing into the trees to rendezvous with their own transport. "We will meet up with them back at the PIT," he said strapping himself into his seat. Stalker, Spirit and Roadblock climbed in after him.

"I hope the Jaye's Ok," Roadblock muttered softly to himself.

"She's with Doc. She will be fine. " Spirit answered calmly.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled worriedly.

Doc was ready and waiting on board. He had Scarlet and Flint help Jaye onto a stretcher as he looked her over and took her vitals.

"Hello there Lady Jaye. I'm Doc." he spoke calmly.

Jaye nodded. Pain and exhaustion washed over her and she fought the urge to close her eyes. She was so tired.

"Don't worry. You're going to be just fine." he smiled reassuringly as she trembled slightly in fear. He hooked up an IV and inserted an anaesthetic. Scarlet sat on one side of her protectively. Flint, sitting on the other side, took her hand and began speaking so softly she had to strain to hear him.

"No coward soul is mine,

No trembler in the world's storm-troubled sphere:"

She looked up at him in surprise. He nodded and smiled back encouragingly, waiting.

Slowly she whispered, "I see Heaven's glories shine,

And faith shines equal, arming me from fear."

He squeezed her hand proudly as she put on a brave smile. No coward was she.

* * *

 _I can't remember the exact Sunbow episode(s), but Gung Ho refers to his gun as "Baby."_

 _Flint's quote is from No coward soul is mine by Emily Bronte_

 _The reality of gunfights is that people get hurt. It's easy to imagine both Flint and Scarlet at this point in the story with much more field experience than Lady Jaye. I wanted to explore the feelings and shock around a first bullet. I think it would be absolutely terrifying. I truly have the highest respect for those in uniform._


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what have we learned about that weapon Dr. Shakur was working on?" Duke asked. Flint and Scarlet were in his office seated in front of him.

"Well, it seems Cobra kidnapped him because he was working on some kind of matter energy converter." Scarlet began.

"What does it do?" Duke asked.

"He's shown some success in converting a consumable organic substance into another form of consumable energy. For example, a plain rock to coal or water into oil, unrefined of course," she continued.

"And just how would that benefit Cobra?" Duke asked.

"Think about it. An unlimited supply of fuel…"

"…So Cobra would make their own oil, refine it and then fuel their own vehicles and transports?"

"Exactly," Scarlet replied. "And once they had their own source of energy, the next logical step would be to disrupt the energy to the rest of the world. Dr. Shakur confirmed that they had already begun construction of their own refineries. Remember when they cloaked the oil tankers?"

"And when they built the pyramid of Darkness," Flint added.

"Oh, and that time they tried to blow up the oil fields…,"

"Yes.., Yes, I get it," Duke ran his hand through his short blond hair and sighed, "Cobra is notorious for trying to take over the world by controlling it's sources of power. So, how far along were they in the development of this converter?"

"According to Dr. Shakur, they were still in the initial stages and he managed to wipe the hard drive clean of all data before we left." Flint replied.

Duke nodded approvingly.

"He doesn't think they were far enough to complete it without him," Scarlet added.

"That's good news. And, how's Lady Jaye?" Duke asked.

"She's still recovering in the infirmary. Doc says she's going to be fine although she is going to have to wear her arm in a sling for awhile. He's keeping her overnight for observation but he's hoping to release her tomorrow, if her blood work checks out." Flint answered.

"Glad to hear it," Duke smiled for the first time. "Oh…, and nice work, you two."

Scarlet decided to track down Snake Eyes after she left Duke. She found him meditating in the gym.

He looked up when she entered and signed, "I heard you were back. How did it go?"

She crossed the mat and sat cross legged in front of him. "It went well. We rescued the Doctor. Jaye got hurt, though," she let out a sigh.

"Is she Ok?"

"Yes, she's going to be fine. She's in the infirmary, now."

"Then, what's bothering you?"

"Well…, it was her first bullet…"

"and…"

"I still remember my first. It changes things…,"

"What do you mean?," he tilted his head in confusion.

"You become seasoned…You look at the world a little differently…each mission…you wonder when the next will come, not if."

"Again, why is that bothering you?"

"Well, I didn't know, I didn't realise. I just assumed… I guess I feel like I should have done a better job of covering her on this mission."

Snake Eyes thought a minute then began signing slowly. "I don't know her well, but you don't just sign up for GI Joe without thinking about the consequences. And I do know you. I know you did your best to cover her because that's what you do. And, you and I both know things happen sometimes, despite our best."

"I guess it's just hard when you feel like you let a friend down…because you didn't cover their back well enough."

"You didn't let her down. I'll bet if you hadn't been there we'd be talking right now about a friend we'd lost, not one that's recovering in the infirmary.

Scarlet paused. "You're right, Snakes. Thanks," she said softly.

"Anytime, friend. Feel like sparring?"

"Sure, give me 15 to change," She grinned as she hopped up. A little work out was just what she needed.

Flint made his way to the infirmary. He kept telling himself he was just checking up on a teammate, but that didn't explain why he was carrying a book of Wordsworth in his pocket, or why he was feeling a bit nervous.

He heard her even before he saw her. She was sitting up in bed, a scowl on her face as she argued with Doc.

"Why do I have to stay here? I feel fine." her accent was quite strong.

"As I already explained to you, we have a policy to keep our first time patients under a 24 hour observation. Since you have never been admitted here, you qualify as new."

"Hey you." Flint chose to enter at that moment.

"Hey." she grumbled.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into this stubborn teammate of yours. I have other patients to attend to," Doc complained as he left the room.

Flint pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I hate being in the hospital," she complained.

"What's so bad about it?"

She stiffened, refusing to talk.

"Come on," he urged gently. "Spill."

She looked into his eyes, her own shadowed with pain. "Bad things happen in hospitals." she mumbled.

"Bad things? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Both my parents died in a hospital," she paused, then continued, "My grandmother died in a hospital."

"Hospitals are usually for making people well," Flint smiled.

"Well, that hasn't happened in my experience." she sighed bitterly.

"It's not going to happen this time."

"What?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Lady Jaye sat quietly picking at the loose edge of her blanket.

"So, when did you lose your parents?"

"When I was five."

"Five? I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. They didn't even let me in their room. I had to say goodbye through the window of the door…" her voice broke.

"And your grandmother?" he asked softly.

"Just before I became a Joe."

He reached for her hand to gave it a squeeze and then let go. "Oh, I forgot. I brought you something." he began rummaging in his pockets.

"What?" she asked curiously.

He pulled out the small wrapped gift and handed it to her.

"For me?"

"Yes, open it." he smiled.

She pulled off the paper and smiled wistfully, rubbing her finger across the title. A Book of Poems by Wordsworth. She looked up at him, eyes bright. "Thank You."

"How about I stay for a while and read you some."

"I'd like that," she said shyly.

"And you'll stay in the hospital?"

"Alright…" she agreed reluctantly.

* * *

 _We don't know much about the backgrounds of the Joes. I admit I'm giving my imagination a bit of free reign here with Jaye's past. Thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

_This was just a fun chapter to write...I really enjoyed the playfulness between Scarlet and Jaye in my story, All Quiet..._

 _I wanted to revisit it. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!_

* * *

Duke called the small team before him. "Unfortunately, it seems Cobra may have been able to use what they learned from Dr. Shakur and complete their own Energy Converter. Our Intel has just uncovered a new gas refinery company owned and operated by Extensive Enterprises. We are going to have to go under cover to find out what they are up to and if this new company has anything to do with the Doctor's Energy converter. "I'm going to need the ladies for this mission." He turned to the girls. "Scarlet, Cover Girl, I wish I could send Jaye with you two but she still hasn't been cleared for active duty. You two will be going in as secretaries." They both nodded. "I'll be leading your back up team with Snake Eyes, Roadblock and Stalker," he added, then he turned to Flint. "Flint, you're in charge here while I am gone…Be on standby to assist in case we need you to back us up with an all out assault. We have no idea what we are walking into. Alright team, let's go. Yo Joe!" Duke yelled.

"Yo Joe!"Scarlet and Cover Girl entered the large Extensive Enterprises building easily in their disguises. As secretaries, they found they had access to the filing rooms and were able to extract the information they needed in just two days time. "A cake mission." Scarlet had said smugly.

The only time she had felt even a hint of trepidation was when she came across the Twins on her first day as they were exiting an elevator. She had gasped as she spotted them and then lowered her head, pretending to study the files in hand, praying they would not notice her. Tomax and Xamot must have been preoccupied because they passed by without even giving her a second glance. Scarlet had then breathed a sigh of relief and hurried back to her work desk. It was the only sighting she had of the Twins.

Cover Girl, in another department, had not encountered them at all. Apparently they tended to stay to themselves in their executive offices on the top floor.

In the girls' hotel room the second evening, Scarlet was seated in front of her lap top opening the files she had copied to her flash drive. Duke, Snake Eyes, Roadblock and Stalker crowded around her staring at the screen. They had already gone over the information copied to Cover Girl's flash drive. Scarlet opened and closed the several files, scanning them quickly and then leaned back with a sigh. "Well, that's it. Nothing here either, " she sighed. "It looks legit to me," she sounded disappointed.

"And no reference whatsoever to Doctor Shakur's Energy Converter?" Duke asked, his hand rested lightly her shoulder.

She smiled softly, resisting the urge to lean in. "No, in fact the opposite. It looks like Extensive enterprises has been quietly buying up refineries from smaller companies and private oil fields," Scarlet explained.

"And all that I found was the same," Cover Girl added. "legal deeds and titles of ownership for oil fields and refineries…"

"Where do you two stand on your job situation?" Duke pondered.

"As you know, we were only hired on as temps. The gal I am covering for returns the day after tomorrow. So, I will be going in for one more day," Scarlet answered.

"And mine returned today," Cover Girl grinned. "So, I am officially unemployed, again." she mock pouted.

"Alright, then, Scarlet, go ahead and report for work tomorrow. See if you can dig up anything else. If you can't, we'll call it a wash and go home. Looks like we're not going to be able to pin anything on those Twins this time but at least we learned that Cobra does not have Doctor Shakur's Energy Converter. You two did a good job," he smiled.

(Back at the Pit)

Jaye was in a black mood as she wandered around the base. She had had to sit out on the last mission, her arm was still in a sling, and she was still on "desk duty." Things couldn't be worse. She kicked at a clump of dirt despondently. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going when she ran into Scarlet on the practice range. Jaye frowned unhappily and reached over to the still tender spot where the bullet had entered her shoulder.

"Hey Jaye, what's up?" Scarlet smiled.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Bored?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry." she chuckled, "It won't be for much longer. Don't you have an appointment with Doc this afternoon?"

"Yes and I'm hoping to finally get rid of this sling." Jaye spoke longingly. "Your crossbow looks fun. Mind letting me try it some time?"

"Sure, anytime," Scarlet smirked inwardly. _It ought to be fun watching Jaye try to shoot my crossbow, she thought._ "How about you let me try your javelins?"

"You bet." Jaye smiled. _That should to be entertaining._

Scarlet smiled playfully, "Then we agree. When you get that sling off and you are arm is back in shape, let's meet out here on the practice field."

"Ok. You're on." Jaye was feeling better already. _Maybe they could even come up with some kind of wager…like who cleans their shared bathroom._ She grinned.

(a week later)

The last hour had ticked by painfully slow. It was almost noon. " _Finally,_ " she thought happily. Lady Jaye pushed her chair back and stretched casually. She would be meeting Flint for lunch in a few minutes. On the way out, she stopped suddenly and turned around, remembering something. "Hey Scarlet, don't forget. We are scheduled do some javelin practice this afternoon. You still want to, right?

Scarlet grinned, "Are you kidding? Of course I do. I already told you I wanted lesson."

"Great." Jaye smiled. "Meet me on the range at 15:00."

"I'll be there. Have a good lunch. Say "hi" to Flint for me," she grinned and waved absently.

"Thanks, I will." Jaye called over her shoulder. _How did Scarlet know she was having lunch with Flint_ , she wondered. " _Oh well_ ," she brushed the thought aside. She marched up to his office and rapped smartly on the door.

"Come in."

Entering, she laughed as she saw Flint sitting wearily in front of his computer next to a trash can full of crumpled paper.

"Having trouble?," she smirked.

"Yeah, " he sighed. "I'm supposed to be writing this letter for Duke. It's not going so well."

"I can see that. Are you still ok for lunch?" she asked a little worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Maybe being away from the office will help. I've got a break until 13:00, then I have to meet with Duke. It doesn't give us much time but…,"

"But…, " she interrupted with a grin, "It will be perfect." She smiled mysteriously. "I don't have a lot of time, anyway. I have to get ready for a date." she smirked.

"Oh? Busy woman aren't you?" His voice was slightly tinged with jealousy.

"Yeah," she laughed, "…with Scarlet on the practice range."

"Scarlet?" he laughed, "Are you serious? I thought you two were just kidding about lessons with each others' weapons."

"Oh no, we're dead serious. Scarlet's practicing with my javelin today. I'll practice with her crossbow next time."

" _This I have got to see._ " Flint thought, grinning. "Mind if I come along?" he asked aloud.

"Sure, why not." she agreed amiably. "We're meeting at 15:00."

Scarlet was already doing warm up stretches when Jaye arrived with her case full of javelins. Her bright smile at the approach of Jaye turned to a frown as she spotted Flint.

The field was already being set up for practice. Several large red and white targets had been attached to bales of hay.

"Hey Flint, what are you doing here?" Shipwreck turned around after placing the the last target. It was his week for duty on the practice range.

Rumor has it Scarlet's going to try Jaye's javelins" Flint grinned.

"Really?" Shipwreck said in surprise, "Scarlet's going to try Jaye's javelins? This I've got to see," he chuckled. "Hey Alpine, get over here," he yelled. "You're not going to want to miss this!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Bazooka and Ace followed Alpine over.

"Scarlet's throwing Jaye's javelin."

"What?" Ace broke in with a grin. "20 says she hits the target in three." Ace was never one to miss an opportunity to throw a few bets around.

"40 says she misses entirely."

"30 says she hits a bullseye." The bets came fast and furious.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Jaye interrupted with an exaggerated sigh.

Ace just grinned saucily and went back to his betting.

"Guys, this is not a contest. Jaye's just giving me a lesson." Scarlet tried unsuccessfully to reason with them.

"Right guys, just practice…for fun." Jaye put in.

Ace just stuck out his tongue at them.

"Real mature," Jaye sighed. "Ready Scarlet?"

"As I'll ever be." she glanced toward Shipwreck, Alpine, Bazooka, Ace and Flint who were all grinning expectantly. "Do you all have to keep watching?" she asked, "It's making me nervous."

"Ah, come on Scarlet. We just want to see you hit a bullseye." Shipwreck cajoled.

"And maybe make a few bucks in the process." Ace grinned wickedly.

Jays sighed. "Ignore them," she consoled Scarlet. "Now watch." She picked up a javelin and tossed it a bit to get the feeling of the weight and shaft. Holding it lightly, it balanced in her hand perfectly. She stepped out, taking her trademark stance and then pulled her arm back. In one fluid motion she stepped and release the javelin. They all watched as it hit a perfect bullseye.

Shouts of "Woo Hoo!" and "Great shot, Jaye!" punctuated with wolf whistles from Alpine and Shipwreck were heard from their cheering section.

"Ok," she smiled, clearly enjoying the attention, "Your turn Scarlet. There are six left for you. " She handed Scarlet the first javelin.

"Um, I don't think I can do that…" she eyed Jaye's bullseye nervously.

"You don't have to," Jaye reassured her. "Just aim anywhere on the target."

Scarlet nodded and swallowed.

"Ok. Now stand like this."

Scarlet watched Jaye and then carefully mimicked her stance.

"Good. Now throw."

Scarlet took a deep breath, pulled her arm back, and threw.

The javelin hit the ground a few meters in front of her and snapped in half.

Jaye froze and stared at it. She had never broken a javelin. "How the heck did you do that?"

"HA, HA, HA," Shipwreck was doubled over laughing. Alpine had pressed his hands over his mouth.

"I don't know…adrenaline or something," Scarlett growled.

"Ok, come on…," Lady Jaye took a deep breath, "Try again."

"See if you can hit a bullseye, Scarlet," Ace yelled.

"Or maybe just the target," Alpine laughed.

Scarlet's face turned red.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Jaye responded sarcastically. "Maybe I should make you the target."

Alpine and Shipwreck clamped their hands quickly over their mouths. Flint, watching them, laughed out loud. Jaye caught his eye and winked.

"Ok, ready," Scarlet said.

"OK..legs wider..turn…your foot in, Scarlet. Good. Arm back…now throw."

Scarlet took an awkward step as she threw. The javelin stuck in the ground a meter from the target.

"Balance, Scarlet, balance. You have to have balance with the javelin." Jaye encouraged.

"I tried. It slipped." she complained.

"Do it again," Jaye commanded.

Scarlet took a step back and threw with all her strength. A cloud of dirt exploded into the air.

Jaye looked at it stunned. Scarlet had buried nearly a third of the shaft. 'Well, I see you have power," she spoke shakily. "Um, Maybe just aim the thing next time."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cover Girl walked over to the small crowd of onlookers.

"Shhh." Shipwreck whispered, not looking at her.

"She's about to throw again…," Ace added eagerly.

"Who? What?" Cover Girl asked looking around.

"Just watch…," Ace pointed to Scarlet and Jaye.

"Oh…." a grin spread across her face. "This ought to be fun." She took a seat with the cheering squad.

Scarlett picked up another javelin. She balanced it in her hand getting used to the feel and weight. She spread her feet just as Jaye had shown her and waited. "Like this?"

"Yes, perfect."

She pulled back her arm, her brow wrinkled in concentration, and threw.

"Good!," Jaye yelled happily, "You hit it." Scarlet had hit the outermost ring.

"Hey, I think I'm getting a feeling for this," she smiled.

She tried again. It sailed harmlessly just over the target.

"Almost…" Jaye bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Just a little too much that time, Scarlet. Here," she said handing her the final javelin. "Last try."

Scarlet carefully placed her feet apart. She gazed at the target. A bead of perspiration formed on her forehead. She irritably pushed a loose strand of hair from her face. Breathing deeply, she planted her feet, sighted and released.

"Yes!" she cried triumphantly. The shaft stood quivering in the second ring.

"Alright, Scarlet!" Jaye shouted. "I knew you could do it!"

Hoots and yells were heard from the cheering section. Cover Girl was jumping up and down, whistling shrilly as Jaye and Scarlet grinned and waved. Their smiles quickly turned to exasperation as they noticed various hands exchanging money.

"Cover Girl!" Jaye exclaimed in shock.

"What?," she shrugged and smiled as Ace handed her a roll of bills.

Jaye and Scarlet just shook their heads.

"That was great!" Jaye turned her attention back to Scarlet as she threw her arm around her.

Flint came up quietly behind them. "Hey, that was pretty good, Scarlet."

She turned ready to glare at him.

"No, really," he put his hands up in a defensive position. "Jaye had me try them once and I couldn't even hit the target."

"He's right, you know," Jaye laughed. "He was awful."

"Thanks a lot, Jaye," he smirked.

"You know, Scarlet, you really weren't half bad…once you got the hang of it," Jaye admitted.

"Yeah, Scarlet," Flint agreed. "So, are you going to switch to the javelin?" Flint teased.

"No way! No offense, Jaye, but I'll stick with the crossbow…no pun intended." she laughed. She looked at Jaye and smiled. "Soooo, you're next?"

"I know, I know…turnabout is fair play." Lady Jaye grinned nervously, "I guess we're on."


	8. Chapter 8

_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. I know I did. May you have a Happy New Year, too. Welcome 2017!_

 _In this chapter I wanted to try a little Flint POV. The Joes are really getting busy…hmmm…a hint for what's coming. I think some new Joes will be joining in the near future._

 _And now, on with the story…_

 _Note: Italicised words are directly quoted from Sunbow._

* * *

There was no doubt. Flint had finally found where he belonged. He was proud to be a Joe, prouder still to be a part of this elite GI Joe team. He found himself constantly amazed and impressed by his teammates' various skills, their willingness to fight for freedom, wherever…and their camaraderie, friendship and loyalty to one another. "Never leave a Joe behind," was their motto. It was a motto he had adopted, too. As a field commander and leader in GI Joe, he had promised himself that his men would always make it back home, every time…and, so far, they had. Flint carried himself with an air of confidence that was often misunderstood by his teammates. Some Joes spoke behind back, saying he was pompous and arrogant. Others whispered that he was much too serious and stiff. Yet, all the Joes respected him; Flint had earned their trust. He would not let them down. If that was bragging, so be it. He would do whatever was necessary to make sure they came home. Whatsoever. He was ready to die for these Joes, these comrades in arms…he hesitated…yes, these friends.

Flint pulled out his com. "Gung Ho, ready?"

"Ready."

"Shipwreck?"

"Ready, _Bucko_ ,…uh Sir," he replied, eliciting an exasperated growl from Flint.

"Zap, what's your progress?"

"Placing the C-4 now, Sir."

"Good. Let me know when they're ready."

"Yes, Sir."

As Flint lay on the ridge overlooking the Cobra base sprawling below him, he glanced toward his partner beside him. To say Flint had been pleasantly surprised by this woman was an understatement. Not only did he find her attractive but she was also highly intelligent, so much so that she rivalled him on almost every topic. He had to admit he had throughly enjoyed each and every one of their literary banterings. She had awakened a side of him that he had buried, a side that had lain dormant since he had entered the military. He was finally the sum of ALL his parts. He was at last, truly and completely, himself.

Flint leaned over and whispered into her ear. " 'Courage!', he said, and pointed to the land. 'This mounting wave will roll us shoreward soon!"

Jaye turned her head toward him. "Tennyson?"

"The Lotus Eater," the corners of his mouth lifted in an amused smile.

It had become a habit between them on missions to quote poetry to one another. He chalked it off as just another form of mental sharpening, a way of getting prepared for the mission ahead. But it was a ritual he always looked forward to, a ritual they had performed many times.

The night became silent once more. Jaye's brown eyes gleamed in the darkness as she fingered the long shaft of her javelin, waiting.

On the field, Lady Jaye was a consummate professional, a highly skilled combatant, an equal partner, and he could honestly say he trusted her with his life. She had proven herself many times. There was no one he'd rather have by his side. That's why when Duke had told him to name his team, Lady Jaye had been at the top of his list.

As they waited, his thoughts drifted back to one of their first missions together in which they had been teamed up with Dusty and Spirit.

" _That Lady Jaye has guts_." Dusty had said in admiration as she carefully drove her Vamp onto the decrepit bridge, testing it's strength. " _You like girls with guts, Flint?_ "

Dusty's question caught him off-guard, but he had answered honestly. " _Professionally, yes. Personally, I'd like to see her stick around a little longer_."

Almost immediately, those words had been challenged as he watched Spirit, the civilian named McIntosh, and Lady Jaye fall into the river far below. But, it was Jaye that his eyes followed. He had been so worried about her. Later, when they found her alive and well, he acknowledged as much.

" _That doesn't exactly make me unhappy, you know._ " Lady Jaye had responded, confusing him. Then, she leaned in and gave him an awkward hug.

Lady Jaye had always been a bit of an enigma to him. It seemed the more he learned about her, the less he understood.

There had been another mission, he remembered, when the two of them had been sent to investigate the melting of the polar ice caps. Lady Jaye had been recalled from leave for that assignment and since time was of the essence, had been authorised a Skystriker. Jaye was a accomplished pilot and had returned to base well before her ETA, announcing her arrival with a cheeky fly over.

"Who is that?" Duke had angrily sputtered from the ground next to him, "Oh, _it's your fool flying girlfriend."_

Girlfriend? That got him thinking… What exactly _were_ her feelings toward him? Duke's words had definitely taken him by surprise but he felt himself quickly warming up to them. Truth be told, he and Lady Jaye weren't there, yet, but…

He willed his thoughts back to the present. The dark around them had deepened. He frowned. Why was it taking so long?

"Zap, what's your progress?" he hissed, the frustration evident in his voice.

"Sorry, sir. Having a little trouble setting the fuses. Should be done soon."

Flint sighed as he prepared to wait longer. His thoughts began drifting again. The old feeling of anger rose up as he remembered still another mission. Cobra had incinerated the world's paper currency, resulting in worldwide panic as all buying and selling came to an abrupt halt. A desperate mob had collected outside the Extensive Enterprises building. He and his team were investigating when an angry man from the crowd tackled Jaye from behind, knocking her to the ground. It had taken every bit of self control not to beat the man to a pulp. Ripcord had jumped into the fray and Flint had heard himself yelling over the crowd, "We didn't come here to fight. We are here to help."

He had nearly lost it again when he noticed Lady Jaye, a little breathless, rising shakily to her feet. A dark bruise was already forming on her cheek. But, his anger dissolved as she caught his eyes and smiled serenely.

And here she was beside him once more, with Cobra again to be reckoned with. Life as a Joe was difficult, to say the least, especially for the Joe women. What made them choose this life? Why had Jaye chosen it? From what he had learned from her already, she had left everything…a large inheritance, a manor home, a promising future as an actress…Why?

She turned to look at him, almost as if she could hear his thoughts. Her eyes shone brightly.

He stared in amazement. Even in this place, on this dusty ridge waiting to attack Cobra, she was… happy. Perhaps that was why she was here. Perhaps like him, she had found where she belonged.

"Just a little longer Jaye," he whispered into the darkness, smiling.

The Cobra Guards were just completing their rounds.

"Flint,…Ready?" Zap's breathless voice carried through the Com. "three…two…one…" An explosion lit up the night.

"Yo Joe!" Flint yelled.

He heard the battle cry echoed to the left and right as Shipwreck's and Gung Ho's teams joined in.

He signalled Jaye and they both plunged down the hill to meet with Cobra, headlong.

"Cobraaa!," the yell rose in the night as Cobra Soldiers poured out of the base.

"Cover me!," Jaye darted to a thick grove of trees to the side. She pulled out her M-16, dodging bullets as her lithe figure wove in and out between the trees.

"Jaye!" Flint cried in exasperation. Then, Cobra troops surrounded him. Flint's fighting style was more of a brawler than anything else. He hit them hard and fast. He swung with a right hook, connecting powerfully. He tossed Cobra soldiers to the right and left. A quick jab to the chest left another staggering. One Viper tried to grab him from behind. He quickly threw his weight back, landing bodily on his assailant. Then he jumped to his feet, "I'm coming, Jaye!" as he continued fighting his way through.

He was about half way when he stopped suddenly, unaware of the bullets ripping through the air around him. "Wreck!," he cried out.

Shipwreck was struggling as several Vipers took him down.

Without hesitation, Flint sited down the barrel of his shot gun and pulled the trigger. One of the Vipers fell over in a heap. The others looked around and spotting Flint, pointed their guns. A bullet grazed his left arm.

"Flint!" Lady Jaye yelled as Flint staggered slightly.

Flint stood unfazed and lifted his gun once again, taking out the other two Vipers with two clean shots. Shipwreck stood in stunned silence, then grinned broadly, giving Flint a thumbs up before leading his troops forward. More bullets began to fly around Flint. Jaye lay down a swath of cover, watching breathless as he finally dove next to her.

"Flint, are you Ok?" she asked anxiously.

He rolled onto his knees, panting. "Yeah.., fine…, just catching …my…breath."

"You were shot," her eyes widened with worry at the sight of his blood.

"Just a scratch" he answered, unconcerned. He raised himself to his feet, assessing their situation.

They spotted Destro, not far from them, directing the Cobra ground troops. The Baroness was flying overhead in a Cobra trubble bubble screaming more commands punctuated with obscenities. Suddenly the activity to the left increased. Shipwreck and his green shirts had arrived. They began laying down heavy fire. The Cobra troopers were drawn in their direction, leaving their flanks unprotected. At that moment, Gung Ho arrived with his green shirts from the opposite side and began firing. The Cobra troops were surrounded. "Fight…you cowards," Baroness yelled. "Destroy the Joes…Cobraaa!"

Destro, thinking it was a good time to retreat, began slinking away. "Flint!" Jaye warned, pointing to his retreating form.

"I'm on it," he began running. "Destro, halt!" he commanded.

Destro ignored him and kept moving. Suddenly, the Baroness swooped down beside him and he reached up, grabbing hold. Clinging to the side of the Trubble Bubble, they quickly moved out of range.

Flint stopped and looked on in disgust.

"Not today, Joes!" Destro laughed as they escaped into the sky.

Lady Jaye came up beside Flint, laying a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them next time," she said softly.

"That's what we always say," he growled.

They arrived back at the Pit dirty and tired. Flint was immediately called into Duke's office to give his report. It was short and succinct. Duke accepted it matter of factly.

"You Ok?," Duke eyed the makeshift bandage on Flint's arm.

"Just a scratch," he shrugged dismissively.

"Have Doc take a look at it."

"If you insist," he grumbled. He hated going to the infirmary…especially for something so minor.

"I do." Duke pinned Flint with his cool blue eyes.

Flint met his stare evenly. "Fine," he agreed. "May I go now?"

Duke sighed heavily. "Not quite, I'm afraid. I'm sorry to ask this of you, Flint… I know you just got back… but I need someone to lead a team to Mexico. We just got a report that those twins are up to no good and we need to investigate. Do you think you could do it?," he eyed Flint's arm again. "I'd go, but I am already leading another mission."

"I'm fine. Like I said, just a scratch," Flint stretched his arm out to make his point. "When do I leave?," he stifled a yawn.

"Tomorrow, 0600."

Flint exhaled wearily. "May I be excused, now? I really do need to make preparations."

"Make sure you check in with Doc, first."

"Yes, Sir…," he grumbled under his breath. "On my way."

"And get some rest…," he yelled as he watched Flint's retreating back.

Flint fingered the small bandage on his arm irritably. Sometimes Duke was so muleheaded! "A minor injury," Doc had said. If only Duke had listened…

"Flint…, Watch it!"

He had almost bumped into Lady Jaye as he exited the infirmary. He noticed she was wearing a fresh set of BDU's and looked like she had just showered. Her hair was still slightly damp, curling around her ears.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"It's alright. I was just heading to the mess. Want to join me?" she invited.

"Sure," he smiled tiredly.

"Do you need to shower?," she asked, eyeing his still dirty uniform. "I can wait."

"Nah, I'll take one later. I've got to get some things done, first."

"Oh…?"

"Yeah, another mission. I leave tomorrow."

"But, you just got back..," she said incredulously.

"I know…, I know…, but you and I both know the Joes are stretched far too thin. Duke is heading out with another team at the same time."

Jaye nodded sympathetically.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," he smiled warmly. "I'm starving."

Lady Jaye and Flint were seated side by side at a table when Shipwreck slid into the seat across from them.

"ummm, thanks for saving my sorry six out there…" he began, slightly embarrassed.

Flint leaned across the table and raised an eyebrow. "Anytime,… _Bucko_ ,…but don't ask me make a habit of it."

"Eh, he… he…," he reddened, "Uh, Yeah…about that…um…," he grinned sheepishly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for reading and reviewing...I appreciate it!_

* * *

Duke arrived on the Tarmac before the sun had risen. It was still chilly and damp. A light fog had settled overnight and visibility was low.

"Morning Duke," Scarlet smiled brightly in greeting. She was already stowing her duffle on board their transport.

"Morning, Scarlet," he smiled. "Anyone else here, yet?"

"No, not yet. They'll be showing up any minute, though."

"A friendly greeting for this lovely morning meeting," a rumbling sing song voice cut through the darkness. There was only one person it could be.

"Morning, Roadblock," Duke and Scarlet responded simultaneously. They caught one another's eye and grinned.

More of the team was arriving. A large figure appeared with a smaller one close beside. "Morning, everyone," Mutt called out. Junkyard wagged his tail happily.

"Good Morning," Scarlet greeted Mutt. Then she walked over to Junkyard and squatted down beside him. "Good morning, boy," she spoke sweetly as she scratched under his chin. Junkyard rested a paw in her lap and licked her cheek.

"Thanks," she laughed, giving him a hug. "I love you, too."

Last to arrive was Dusty. "Howdy, Y'all," he smiled as he looked around. Murmurings of "good morning," greeted him as he joined the group.

"Uh hmm," Duke cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him expectantly. Duke was taking command. He swept his steel blue eyes over his team, fixing on each momentarily before moving on. They stood at attention, all traces of the morning's lightheartedness forgotten. They were ready. Duke's lips curved in the barest hint of a satisfied smile. "Ok, Let's do this. Load up and head out. Yo Joe!"

"Yo Joe!," they answered, their cries echoing in the semi darkness.

Flint reached for the alarm and groaned. 0400. He had two hours before he had to meet his team on the airfield. He rolled out of bed and hit the shower. The warm water washed the last dredges of sleep away. He dressed quickly then headed for the mess. After chugging down a couple cups of strong coffee and a quick breakfast, he headed to the transport. The rest of the team quickly joined him. Snake Eyes was first, having arrived just after Flint. Cover Girl and Stalker arrived next. The last to arrive was Ace, who would be piloting the cargo plane. They would be parachuting in. They all checked over their gear one last time before stowing it on board.

"All seats and tray tables in their upright positions," Ace joked, "We are cleared for take off."

Duke's team was heading to the Florida Everglades to investigate reports of smuggling. Intel reports confirmed the involvement of Zartan. That's why the Joes had been called in. They were flying first into into NAS Key West. From there they would travel to the southeast coast of Florida. The Dreadnoks had been spotted multiple times hanging around warehouses on the docks.

"Be ready for anything." Duke warned.

They arrived without incident. Duke decided to split them into two teams so they could cover more ground. Each team headed in opposite directions along the docks. Duke went to the left with Roadblock and Dusty. Scarlet lead the second team to the right. "Keep your com links open at all times," he reminded them. Zartan was a dangerous and unpredictable foe. He could literally appear and disappear anywhere at any time. Duke wasn't about to take chances.

Scarlet, Mutt and Junkyard began their investigation of the warehouses. Junkyard took the lead following his nose. They checked each one carefully. It didn't take long before they ran into trouble. Junkyard barked in warning as they slid open the large metal door revealing the Dreadnoks; Buzzer, Torch and Ripper. The Cobra mercenaries appeared to be packing large wooden crates.

"An wot 'ave we 'ere?" Buzzer stepped forward holding his chainsaw menacingly. "Two Joes an' their little dog, too…" he smirked. His long blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Junkyard whined softly.

"We can take 'em, can't we Ripper?" Torch elbowed Ripper beside him, laughing.

"I get the red head." Ripper grinned, swinging his assault rifle in the direction of Scarlet. The edge of his bayonet gleamed.

"Oh, no, you don't. I saw 'er first," Torch gave him a little shove. "I get 'er."

"Whoever gets to her first, boys…" Buzzer cut in, grinning. Ripper, Buzzer and Torch began slowly moving toward Scarlet.

"Junkyard, attack!," Mutt commanded.

Junkyard turned toward the Dreadnoks, snarling. Suddenly he was a blur… running, leaping and the next thing they all knew, he had Buzzer's arm clamped between his teeth. The Dreadnok let out a howl, staggering around in an attempt to shake the Rottweiler loose. Junkyard just clamped his jaw tighter, growling even more ferociously. He drove Buzzer backwards, into the crate they had just been packing. It fell over with a loud crash, spilling it's contents. Knives, caliber handguns, automatic weapons and explosives skidded across the cement floor.

In the confusion, Scarlet rushed Ripper as Mutt took on Torch. The Dreadnoks fought like rabid wolves but were quickly subdued. Scarlet had Ripper on the ground, a knee pressed painfully to his back and his arm twisted behind him. She wore a satisfied smug as she casually tucked a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. She hated Dreadnoks with a passion. Mutt stood unmoving, his rifle pointed at a very angry Buzzer. An unconscious Torch, with a purpling bruise on the side of his head, lay at his feet. Junkyard sat on his haunches beside him, tongue lolling to the side, grinning.

"Duke," Scarlet yanked out her Com, "We found the contraband. We also have three Dreadnoks in our possession, but no Zartan."

"On our way, Scarlet. We have your position. Hang tight."

Scarlet was putting the Com away as Zartan stepped out of the shadows. "Too little, too late, Joes," he hissed. "I'm afraid the game's over. I win and you lose. You have 10 seconds to surrender."

"Never, Zartan!" Scarlet fumed.

He smiled wickedly, revealing a silver explosive device in the palm of his hand. He pushed a button and a red light began to blink. "1…,2…,3…," he counted out loud. "…7…,8…,9…, Time's up!" He laughed and threw the device in their direction. "…10!"

The ensuing explosion tossed Scarlet and Mutt into the air and they both hit the ground hard, knocked unconscious. Zartan looked at them coldly. They would make profitable gifts for Cobra Commander, he thought.

"Dreadnoks, tie up the Joes," he commanded.

"Ahhh, Zartan, do we hafta?"

"Yes, you miserable swamp toads. If you want gold, you'll do as I say," he growled.

"Gold? We love gold. Oh yes, Zartan, we'll do wot you say," Buzzer grinned.

"Anything for gold, eh Buzzer?" Ripper elbowed him.

Buzzer grinned. "Cum on, Ripper. Let's get these two Joeys tied up like Zartan says."

Suddenly, Duke arrived with his team.

"Look…more Joeys…" Ripper's and Buzzer's grins disappeared.

Duke took one look at the unconscious Scarlet and Mutt and turned to Zartan in a rage.

"Zartan" he growled, "You're mine."

They began circling. Without warning, Zartan leapt forward head butting Duke in the stomach and knocking him backwards off his feet. Duke fell and then rolled to the side, avoiding the kicks aimed at his midsection.

At the same time, Roadblock and Dusty charged Buzzer and Ripper. Roadblock grabbed hold of Ripper, muscling him to the ground. With his weight and strength, Roadblock had the advantage. It wasn't long before he had Ripper in a particularly tight and painful headlock.

"Oww, me head, you big bloke…" Ripper grunted, trying to wriggle free.

"Shut your trap, swamp rat…," Roadblock growled.

Buzzer took a wild swung at Dusty, splitting his lip open. He paused as Dusty staggered back, slightly dazed. His eyes swung from the unconscious Torch to Ripper to Zartan. The Joes had the upper hand.

"Let me out of 'ere," he panicked then turned away, running hard.

Zartan continued his attack on Duke. Several of the kicks had made contact and Duke was grimacing in pain. He pulled up to his knees, hand on his tender side. His eyes blazed with anger. In a flash he was on his feet running toward Zartan.

Zartan stepped back and faded into the background. "Next time, Duke…," he laughed. He'd be back for Torch and Ripper, later.

"Zartan!," Duke hissed angrily, coming to a sudden stop, "This is not finished!"

"No, Duke, It is not." Zartan whispered softly to himself as he walked away unseen.

Scarlet was beginning to stir. "Ugg," She moaned, holding her shoulder. "What hit me?"

Duke limped over and took her by the hand, helping her up. "You Ok?," he asked, his eyes taking in her multiple bruises and scratches.

"I feel like I just got tossed off the roof of a building but other than that, I'm Ok," she smiled weakly. "You?"

"Just peachy," he smiled.

Duke turned to Mutt who was also getting shakily to his feet. Junkyard was pawing at his leg and whining. "I'm Ok, boy." Mutt grinned as he scratched the top of his head. "Take more than a little explosion to stop me."

The Joes called in the local authorities to confiscate the illegal arms found in the warehouse and to take into custody Ripper and Torch. They felt a bit of foreboding, however, knowing Zartan would probably spring them before too much time had passed. But, at least Zartan's illegal arms smuggling had been brought to a standstill. "At what cost, though?," Duke wondered.

As they rested on the transport home, Duke looked over his team and sighed wearily. He had to admit, they were all a little beat up. Scarlet had a painful bruised shoulder and Mutt had a cut under his eye. Dusty was sporting a split lip and bruised cheek. His own ribs were bruised and sore from the beating he had taken from Zartan. It would take weeks for them all to fully recover. Knowing, however, the present demands, it was unlikely any of them would get more than a few days.

Upon their arrival at the Pit, Duke made sure everyone was checked over by Doc. Afterwards, they were each given two days for a well deserved R&R.

"Sorry, it's not more."

Duke was apologetic but the list of missions continued to pile up. He needed each and every Joe ready and available for active duty. There would be no break for Duke yet, either. The demands of being the CO outweighed his own personal needs. He gingerly headed for his office to check in with Flint and his team in Mexico.

"It looks like our Twins weren't so legit after all," was all Flint would say. Flint and his team would be staying a bit longer, filling Duke in when they got back to the Pit. After disconnecting, Duke finally headed to his quarters for some much needed rest.

It was late in the evening several days later when Flint's team returned from their mission. They hit the tarmac looking worn and exhausted. Flint's debrief with Duke had been edged with frustration. It turned out their earlier investigation of the Twins had been incorrect. They discovered that Extensive Enterprises was involved with the distribution of illegal fuel. Tomax and Xamot's company had been found selling doctored and stolen fuel under the guise of "red diesel." "Red Diesel" was fuel that had been dyed red. It was intended for agricultural use and was therefore subject to a lower tax rate. They had been selling it to motorists and other private fuel consumers as regular fuel, making a huge profit in return. Flint's team had found enough evidence on them that the Twins had been arrested and required to pay back the unpaid taxes. Unfortunately, however, authorities were unable to hold them. There were too many loop holes and the Twins were released.

"Must be nice to be your own lawyer," Duke muttered.

"I know," Flint agreed moodily.

"Well, what's done is done. Flint, take a day or two off and get some rest," Duke ordered.

Flint smiled his first real smile of the day. "Thanks, I will." He had some ideas how he would like to spend those two days. As he left Duke's office, he ran into Scarlet.

"Hey Scarlet. What happened to you arm?"

"Just some shoulder bruising. Doc just wants me to keep it in a sling to give it time to heal."

"Oh, uh, that's good. Is Lady Jaye around?" he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Jaye? No, she's on a mission with Shipwreck and Quick Kick," she laughed. "Alpine and Bazooka are there, too."

"Oh?," he sounded surprised. Duke hadn't mentioned any current missions to him.

"Don't worry. It can't take too long." Suddenly she she broke into a huge grin. "They're checking out a sea serpent…"

"You're kidding…," he grinned, relaxing. Obviously no one was taking the threat too seriously. Lady Jaye with Shipwreck, Bazooka, Alpine and Quick Kick. Really? Those four were about the biggest bunch of clowns on the team. Duke must have been dredging the bottom of the barrel for that assignment, he thought, smiling to himself.

"Nope, like I said, in all probability, they'll be back before we know it. A sea serpent…," Scarlet laughed out loud. "I am _so_ glad I didn't draw that assignment."

Flint decided to head to his quarters. He _was_ exhausted. He fell on his bunk heavily and was soon fast asleep, but it wasn't for long.

"All Joes, we have an emergency situation. Report to the conference room on the double."

He woke with a start. "So much for catching up on my sleep," he grumbled, bleary eyed.

Duke looked around at the assembled team with a heavy heart. He wasted no time getting to the point. "Joes, a sea serpent is threatening New York harbour. It is devouring ships that cross it's path, as well as whatever or whoever is on that ship. Two of our team are MIA and presumed dead, eaten by that same serpent…" he paused painfully, then continued, "Quick Kick and …Lady Jaye."

Murmurs and gasps were heard all over the room. Cover Girl burst into angry tears. After a rough beginning, the three women had become close friends. Scarlet held her closely, swallowing back her own tears. Flint lay a trembling hand on her shoulder.

"All Joes, move out," Duke said gravely. "We still have job to do." They would all have to grieve later.

* * *

 _This is another Sunbow-ish chapter. Zartan and the Dreadnoks take after their Sunbow characterisations._

 _BTW, writing dialogue for the Dreadlocks was a challenge...kudos to those of you out there who do it! Let me know if mine works or not._

 _And finally, I have a confession to make. I really, really tried to write a chapter without Lady Jaye. I have to laugh at myself though, because I wasn't successful. Flint made and appearance and well, Jaye had to follow..._


	10. Chapter 10

_The Sea Serpent story comes from Sunbow's_ _Bazooka Saw a Sea Serpent._

 _Yes, Scarlet is with Duke…Sorry SE/S fans. I just can't see Scarlet with anyone else. The Sunbow universe is too deeply etched into my mind._

 _And…lots more of F/LJ in this chapter._

* * *

The trip back to the Pit was nothing like the painful trip out to New York. Bazooka had been hailed the hero of the day having turned the sea serpent's attack against itself. Then, beyond everyone's wildest hopes, Lady Jaye and Quick Kick had been found alive inside the monster! It was a jubilant team that headed home later that day.

Duke made plans to debrief the two during the transport home. They had about a six hour flight ahead of them. He had Flint and Scarlet sit in as well. All three were curious as to how Lady Jaye and Quick Kick had survived and what had happened inside the serpent.

The debrief went quickly. Quick Kick was his usual jovial self, making all kinds of jokes about being stuck in the belly of a "well"…, sea serpent. Jaye told her side of the story by elaborating on Professor Braxton, the serpent's inventor, who had also been a prisoner inside the monster. Duke, Flint and Scarlet listened carefully, interrupting only a few times to ask additional questions. Then, when they were finished, Duke surprised them all by slapping Quick Kick on the back companionably and giving a very shocked Lady Jaye a hug.

"I'm just so glad you're both alive," he grinned sheepishly as he ran his hand through his short blond hair, much to their amusement.

Lastly, though both insisted they were fine, Duke ordered them to be checked out by Doc when they returned to the Pit.

Flint had stayed quiet during the meeting, watching Lady Jaye carefully. She was limping just a bit, he noticed, but seemed fine otherwise.

Every now and then Jaye sent Flint a worried glance. Had she done something wrong? He seemed to be upset with her.

After the meeting, Scarlet and Cover Girl pulled Jaye over to a corner and the three of them were soon talking and laughing amiably. Cover Girl had practically begged Duke to be allowed to return on the same plane with them and Duke had finally given in. Lady Jaye was her friend, too, she had insisted.

Before long though, Lady Jaye covered a yawn, apologising.

"Oh, no, we're the ones who should be apologising." Cover Girl insisted. "You must be exhausted."

"I am pretty tired," Jaye admitted.

"Well girls," Scarlet stood up, "I guess it's time to get some shut eye. It's good to have you back, Lady Jaye," she smiled.

"It sure is." Cover Girl grinned, unfolding her long legs.

"Thanks," Lady Jaye smiled softly. She pulled herself up with a groan and headed to an empty hammock. "Good night," she called. She couldn't remember when she'd slept last.

Flint followed her with his eyes. She had climbed into a hammock and fallen asleep almost instantly, her small form curled in a tight ball. He watched the regular rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He noticed little things, like the way her short brown hair curled fetchingly along her neck and around her ears. He also noticed how her…

"Flint?" he jumped.

"I just wanted to tell you there's a hammock available…" Scarlet stopped, noticing his face. She followed the line of his gaze. "Oh," her eyes widened in surprise. "You know," she said gently, laying her hand on his shoulder, "I think it's time you had a talk with her."

"How can I, Red?" he sounded defeated.

"Duke's not going to say anything, if that's what you're worried about…"

"How do you know?" he whispered.

"Trust me, I know," her eyes sparkled mischievously.

Flint stared at her, confused, and then a slow grin spread over his face. "I had no idea, Red."

"You weren't supposed to," she tossed her head nonchalantly. "That's the point."

"Oh…" his eyes widened suddenly in understanding.

When they returned to Pit, Flint kept his eyes open for the perfect time to approach Lady Jaye. He finally found her alone in the Rec room, curled up with one of her books.

"Hey you," he walked over.

She looked up cooly.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked nervously.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"What do you mean?" He flinched as he noticed her lilt getting stronger.

"Flint, you didn't speak two words to me on the transport from New York. And since we've been back, I've hardly seen you. It's like you're avoiding me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Really? I thought we were friends."

"We are…."

Then why won't you talk to me?"

His face paled. "It's just…,um..I'm glad you're Ok," he finished lamely. He took a deep breath and then continued, his voice soft and broken. "When Duke reported that you were…dead…I, uh…" he swallowed.

She stared at him, reading into his face and posture, reading into his heart. What she saw there left her trembling. "It's Ok…" she spoke nervously. She reached for his hand.

"No, there's something I need to say." He twined his fingers with hers.

She gave a little gasp.

His voice began slowly, resonating with emotion,

"This living hand, now warm and capable

of earnest grasping, would, if it were cold

And in the icy silence of the tomb,

So haunt (my) days and chill (my) dreaming nights

That (I) would wish (mine) own heart dry

of blood

So in (your) veins red life might stream again,

And (I) be conscience-calmed - "

Her eyes widened in shock. She stammered. "Fl..Flint, what are you saying?"

He sat silent in thought, choosing his words carefully. "When I thought I'd lost you, it was like I had a lost a piece of myself. I don't want to live like that, with that emptiness. I know the regs against fraternisation and I know what could happen, but GI Joe isn't like that. Heck, Duke isn't like that. He's willing to turn a blind eye. I'm willing to take the risk, …if you'll take it with me," he looked at her eager and fearful, transparent before her.

She stared, taking in all he had said. It was true she liked Flint, very much, and equally true that they worked well together. She was never more herself than when she was with him. And it was also true, if she was willing to admit it, that she was very attracted to him. She mulled it over, carefully weighing out the pros and cons. "I am willing," she spoke finally.

He broke into a huge grin.

"So, where do we go from here?," she asked quietly, smiling.

"I'm open to suggestions."

"How about we start at the beginning," she suggested.

Flint laughed. Why not? "Allison…," he marvelled at how right it felt to call her by her given name, "… could I take you out for dinner?"

At that, she smiled widely. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah", he grinned the lopsided grin she loved so much, "I guess I am."

Her eyes sparkled. "Then, yes, Mr. Fairborne. I'd love to."

"Call me Dashiel."

"Alright, …Dash."

The pace of life for the Joes didn't slow down. If anything, it picked up.

Flint and Duke sat in the CO's office rifling through a stack of intel reports and missions requests.

"Some of these are reasonable but some are absolutely ridiculous," Flint moaned. "We are stretched pretty thin as it is. How do we prioritise these?"

Duke picked one out and shared the contents with Flint. "Hey, at least this one's good news," he began lightly, "the new fusion engine plane they've been working on is almost complete."

"Hey, that is good news…"

"They're requesting an escort to move it," Duke added.

"Sounds reasonable," Flint conceded.

Duke put it to the side and picked up another. "Here's an odd one," he began, "The Egyptian god Osiris's tomb has been discovered and Cobra has been seen snooping in the area. A Doctor Marsh, heading the project, has disappeared.

"Odd is right," Flint gave a grunt. "How about this one?" he skimmed through another. "There is evidence that Cobra is trying to build a Space shuttle." He looked at Duke. "Why would Cobra be trying to build a Space Shuttle? Is that even a threat we should consider?"

"Who knows. Hey, check out this one," Duke smirked. "It's probably the craziest of the lot. there are reports that Zartan and the Dreadlocks are starting a Rock band." He grinned at Flint, "Come on, is that something we should be worried about? I mean, who would listen to them, anyway? Well, maybe just some teenagers." He tossed it to the side. "And yet, the bureaucrats in Washington will want us to investigate each and every one of these reports, no matter how far out there they are just because Cobra is involved."

"Well, "Flint cut in. "It's not like these others have been normal either." he waved a hand toward the second stack of files. They were labeled "Missions Completed."

"I know." Duke frowned. "You've headed a lot of those yourself, Flint. Remember when you and Lady Jaye were kidnapped by the Gamesmaster? That was doozy. The bureaucrats had a field day over the fact that we were actually aligned with Cobra, albeit temporarily. Oh, and here's that one when we were sent to Britain to set up the anti-cobra Radar System and we had to deal with the freak weather and that guy Beemish who kept going on about some sword called Excalibur." He grimaced. What happened during that mission was not something he wanted to believe, let alone talk about. "And here," he pulled out another file, "You and Jaye and a handful of other Joes were tossed into some other world….You almost didn't get back from that one. In fact, three of our men didn't." They sat silently thinking about their friends Steeler, Clutch and Grunt, who had stayed behind to fight Cobra in another world, wondering how they were doing. "What do you think, Flint?," Duke asked quietly, "Can we honestly keep doing this?"

Although he had smiled as he recalled some of the more interesting missions, like that covert op he did with Lady Jaye on the millionaire's yacht, he answered honestly. "I'm tired, Duke."

Duke looked over his WO with an appraising eye. He noticed the dark circles under Flint's eyes and knew he carried many more scars than he'd had when he joined them two years ago. Then Duke thought about his third in command, Scarlet. She had also seen a lot of missions and it was wearing on her. She had already told him as much. The truth was, they were burnt. All of them.

"I know. I'm tired, too," he admitted reluctantly. "We just can't keep up anymore", Duke sighed in resignation. "I think it's time to contact General Hawk. We need more Joes. It's time we expanded the team, and the leadership."

It had been on the table for some time now but the decision had finally been made. Duke leaned back in his chair, already feeling the weight lift. Yes, it was time to hand it off onto someone else's shoulders. He hoped General Hawk would bear it well.

Flint nodded slowly in agreement. He wondered how the changes would affect the close family-like atmosphere of the team…the friendships and "more than friendships" that had developed. He wondered how it would affect him personally…

* * *

 _Usual Disclaimer: I don't own GIJoe or Sunbow or profit at all from using them._

 _I referred to many Sunbow episodes in this chapter. All of them are a lot of fun. In this story timeline, some of them have happened and some would be yet to happen. Did you recognise them all?_

 _The God's Below_

 _The Wrong Stuff_

 _Excalibur_

 _An Eye for an Eye_

 _The Gamesmaster_

 _Worlds Without End_

 _Eau De Cobra_

 _Cold Slither_

 _Flint quotes from "_ _This Living Hand now Warm and Capable_ _" by John Keats._ _I adapted it slightly by changing the point of view from "Thee and Thy" to "my and mine"._

 _The next chapter will begin introductions of a new and improved GI Joe team._


	11. Chapter 11

The entire Joe team had been on edge since Duke's shocking news. A new leader? A new CO? And a General? What could that bode for the team? Their nervousness had them all on edge. It didn't take much to send tempers flaring. Even close friends found themselves quarrelling with one another.

Missions kept them all busy, which was a good thing because they didn't have much time to dwell on the unknown future. Duke tried to reassure them, having known General Hawk for a long time. He spoke highly of him…but, still the Joes worried. And, honestly so did he. To be truthful, he didn't have any answers for all their questions. After vacating his old office, he began retreating to his new smaller one more and more in an attempt to avoid people, especially Scarlet. But, she knew where to find him.

Duke sat before his computer, stacks of unopened files taking up the space on his desk. A knock on the door caught him off guard. "Come in," he said gruffly.

Scarlet entered. "Hi Duke," she smiled nervously.

He watched her approach, staring at him with those blue eyes that always seemed to tug at his heart. But this time, they were not edged with love or desire. Just what was that in her eyes….fear? Concern? Both?

She hesitated, chewing at her bottom lip nervously, "Duke, what's going to happen… when General Hawk gets here?"

Duke sensed the tension of the unspoken words that hung in the air around them. She had not said, "…to us…," but it was the same as if he had heard them.

He felt terrible for what he was putting her through. This was at least as difficult on her as it was on him. If only he had answers. If only he had words to comfort her. He stepped out from behind the desk and gathered her in his arms. "I don't know, Red," he whispered softly into her hair. " I just…don't know."

The Joes used every moment they weren't assigned on missions to make sure the Pit was spit polished and ready to receive the General. Each day, they waited with abated breath for the announcement of his arrival. Each day ended with mixed disappointment and relief.

Meanwhile, Intel had reports of a new problem. A Doctor Mullaney had disappeared and Cobra was hunting him down. Apparently he had secrets Cobra wanted. The Joes needed to get to him first. Duke selected a team and called them into his office.

"Lady Jaye, Shipwreck, I want you two to investigate that island," Duke looked at them sternly.

At the mention of Shipwreck, Lady Jaye tried unsuccessfully to suppress a long sigh.

"If he's there, do whatever you have to. Get him and that secret out of there." Duke continued.

"I'm sure Shipwreck will be a big help on this one," Lady Jaye muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Do you have a problem with the assignment, Lady Jaye?"

"Yes…, well sort of…," she looked him steadily in the eye. "Shipwreck? Honestly?"

"Hey," Shipwreck interrupted. "What's wrong with me as a partner?," he complained.

"Does the Nirka ring a bell?," she answered irritably.

"What? You're still upset about that mission? I thought that was all water under the bridge…"

"You fell in love with a Cobra Agent!"

"Ex Cobra agent, remember. Mara was escaping and needed our help.…"

"Whatever. I didn't trust her then and wouldn't trust her now. She lied to us, remember?" she snapped.

Hey, _toots_ ," Shipwreck stood up angrily, "Have you forgotten? Mara saved your life."

"I didn't need that snake's help. I was doing just fine on my own," Jaye yelled, fists clenched.

" _How would you like to lose ten pounds_ , babe? _From the neck up_?"

"How would you like one of my javelins stuck up your…"

"Enough!" Duke roared. "I have assigned the two of you for this mission. You will get along. That's an order, not a suggestion. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Shipwreck grumbled.

"Lady Jaye?" Duke glared menacingly.

She took a deep breath and lowered her gaze. "Yes, Duke. You made yourself clear."

Duke smiled darkly. "Good. Now, get out of my office, both of you."

Looking back, Jaye regretted her reaction to the assignment, to Shipwreck. Unfortunately, it seemed they had always managed to irritate each other. It was just so easy to get under one another's skins. If only she had known…But now it was too late…

The mission had been a complete FUBAR. First Lady Jaye and Shipwreck lost Doctor Mullaney. Then they crash landed into the sea after taking a hit. Jaye escaped safely to the Flagg but Shipwreck had been trapped inside the SHARC.

"Shipwreck!" She cried as he sank beneath the choppy waves. A tear slid down her cheek. Right now, she would have gladly given anything to hear just one more sarcastic comment from him.

"You put it in there?" Jaye had asked Dr. Mullaney in disbelief. The formula had been neurologically transferred to Shipwreck's brain.

"Hey, _it ain't like he flushed it down the sewer, you know._ "

Jaye stared up at the ceiling in the darkness of her quarters. Sleep was still far from her. The mission details continued to replay through her memory.

"Shipwreck, I could use a little help over here,"

"What?" he drawled lazily. "I thought you were doing just fine. If you needed help, why didn't you say so?"

"What? You think carrying a 165 pound scientist is easy?," she snapped at him.

She made it back to the Flagg safely but he did not. "You need me to carry you up?" she had quipped sarcastically. Lady Jaye tossed and turned on her bed, sighing heavily. She knew she wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon.

"I'm so sorry, Shipwreck…" she whispered into the darkness.

Jaye and Flint were walking the deck of the Flagg. Jaye was quiet and withdrawn. She had not been herself since the night they lost Shipwreck. Flint was at a loss how to help her.

"Flint!" Jaye yelled suddenly, breaking him out of his reverie. "Do you see that? It looks like the whole island is on fire." Jaye pointed off the starboard bow.

"Yeah, I do" he muttered, "I think we need to check it out. You with me?" His eyes bore into hers questioningly.

Ever the professional, she held his gaze unflinchingly. "You bet." She could do this.

Lady Jaye and Flint immediately acquired two Skystrikers and headed for the island. There was no retaliation so they decided to land to get a closer look. The island was in ruins. Fires burned everywhere. They scanned the area for survivors. As they scoured the burning buildings they spotted a familiar figure.

"Shipwreck!" Jaye cried, running forward and throwing herself on him, hugging fiercely. "We thought we'd lost you," her voice broke.

"You old sea barnacle!" Flint laughed, slapping him on the back.

Shipwreck turned away from the burning house before him.

"I'm so sorry…for everything…," Lady Jaye began sniffling then blushed, embarrassed by her emotional outburst.

"Here," he smirked as he handed her a crumpled tissue.

"Thanks," she wiped her teary eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"You're forgiven…Let's go home," He gave one last wistful glance at the burning house behind him then turned to go with Flint and Lady Jaye.

(Back at the Pit)

"So, Shipwreck, you say Cobra planned an elaborate scheme, creating a false world set six years in the future, all so they could get Mullaney's formula from you?" Duke leaned forward intrigued.

"Yeah. And that ain't all." Shipwreck answered darkly.

"Shipwreck what aren't you telling us?" Jaye asked nervously.

Shipwreck looked around the room, first to Flint, then to Lady Jaye beside him. Then he looked at Scarlett and Duke and sighed. "Duke, they knew." His eyes grew pained. "Flint, Jaye, they knew about you two. They killed Jaye off and made their Flint version a bloody nightmare."

Flint's eyes darkened briefly at the mention of Jaye's death.

"Yeah, so… ? "Duke prodded.

"Jeez, Don't you get it?" he pointed directly at Flint and Lady Jaye, "They know about you two…They know if something were to happen to you, Jaye, Flint would probably jump off the deep end. Do the math. Two birds with one stone kind of thing…"

Jaye and Flint exchanged worried glances.

"Do you think they know about us, too?" Scarlet asked Duke quietly.

"I wouldn't doubt it. We might have been more discreet then those two…" He caught Flint glowering at him. "but we haven't exactly been secretive. After all, we know about Destro and the Baroness."

Everyone nodded thoughtfully.

"This certainly throws a wrench in things." Flint muttered.

"Yeah, and right before the new CO comes." Scarlet muttered.

"Oh, yeah…Oh, no. If Cobra knows, the General is is certain to find out, too. You don't think he would…" Lady Jaye gasped.

"Military Regs are clear…" Duke intoned.

"Great, this is just great…" Flint ran his hand through his hair.

"Duke." the Base Com interrupted their thoughts momentarily.

"What is it, Mainframe?"

"General Hawk's coming."

"What!" five voices cried out in unison.

"When?" Duke asked.

"Two days." he answered nervously

"Ok, thanks Mainframe. Pass the word. Tell the Joes to get ready. Duke out."

"Talk about your perfect timing," Flint muttered.

"I guess we are all about to have our questions answered." Duke muttered darkly to no one in particular.

(Two days later)

Duke had all the Joes assemble on the tarmac for the General's arrival. Duke and Flint stood in front, rigidly. It wasn't long before they heard the familiar sound of a Tomahawk approaching.

The crowd behind them quieted. All eyes watched as the helicopter touched down. Rotors still spinning, the door slowly opened.

"Attenhut!" Duke yelled, snapping into formation. All the Joes snapped to.

Brigadier General Abernathy emerged, stepping down onto the tarmac. He stood tall and formidable. His piercing glare took in the Joes assembled before him.

"General Hawk, Sir," Duke stepped forward and saluted.

Hawk returned the salute, "Duke."

"Welcome to GI Joe," he held out his hand and General Hawk shook it firmly.

"Thank you. It's an honour to be here and serve with you." He addressed at the group assembled before him. "At ease, men. I have only one more thing to say…" he smiled suddenly. "Yo Joe!"

"Yo Joe!" cheers erupted loudly.

* * *

 _Thanks again for all the reads and reviews...I really appreciate it. Sorry the update took so long._

 _Mara comes from the Sunbow episode Memories of Mara. I always chuckle at Wreck and LJ's little tiff._

 _LJ and Shipwreck's mission comes from There's No Place Like Springfield Part I&II. The italicised lines are direct quotes. Other parts of their dialogue are slightly rewritten. Acknowledgements to Steve Gerber, the writer of this episode. _

_Again, I played off the antagonism between Shipwreck and LJ. They are both very strong and independent characters. Fun to write._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own GI Joe, it's characters, Hasbro or Marvel_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks again for reading. The team is expanding...Hawk seems like the kind of leader people would easily trust. This chapter explores Hawk's connection to Lady Jaye. They always seemed to have a relaxed, comfortable sort of relationship in the Sunbow world. I wanted to create a back story to explain their familiarity. Reference to the Sunbow episode, There's No Place Like Springfield, is once again made with Dr. Mullaney. _

_As always, I don't own GI Joe, it's characters, Sunbow, Marvel or Hasbro._

* * *

Lady Jaye and Scarlet met in their shared office space after lunch to go over more intel reports.

Since the destruction of Temple Alpha, thanks to Shipwreck and the use of Dr. Mullaney's formula, Cobra had pretty much gone underground. Although the Joes were enjoying the current downtime, they knew it was only a matter of time before they resurfaced. Lady Jaye and Scarlet were keeping their eyes open for any possible threats.

"Lady Jaye, take a look at this!" Scarlet called her over.

"What?" Jaye rose quickly and leaned over Scarlet's shoulder to read the report on the screen. _A group of international Scientists in an undisclosed location have been following Dr. Mullaney's… "_ Mullaney? Are you kidding?," Jaye let out a grunt of disgust and continued reading, _…Mullaney's development of a formula to weaken the bonds of hydrogen and oxygen molecules in water. They have taken the research a step further, trying a similar formula to weaken the bonds between molecules in, not only water, but other simple compounds such as NaCl…_ " Jaye frowned. "We had enough trouble with Mullaney's formula."

"So you think we need to keep an eye on this?" Scarlet looked at Jaye.

"Oh, yes, definitely. Flag it." Jaye nodded affirmatively.

General Hawk was enjoying himself. He was intentionally taking the time to get to know the men and women serving under him. A stack of Personnel files on his desk was a testament to that fact. He had already met individually with Duke, Flint and Scarlet. He'd also met Ace, Stalker, Doc, Cutter, and Snake Eyes. He was duly impressed by the range of skill and talents of these men and women Joes. He knew he should not have been surprised, but he was. They really were the best of the best. He pulled the next file off the pile.

Lady Jaye.

"Breaker?" He hit the Com.

"Yes, General Hawk."

"Inform Lady Jaye that she is wanted in my office."

"Yes, Sir."

A few minuted later, a petite brown haired woman appeared in the doorway.

"General Hawk, Sir," Lady Jaye spoke in a soft lilt. "You wanted to see me," she added nervously.

"Yes…Lady Jaye, I presume?"

"Yes, Sir."

"At ease soldier. I'm sure you've already heard…I'm just taking the time to meet each Joe personally."

"Yes, Sir, she relaxed and smiled."

"Come in."

"She entered calmly, coming to a stand in front of his desk."

"Let's see…," he flipped open her file and began reading, "Allison Hart-Burnett…Covert Ops?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Intel?"

"Yes."

"It says here you can pilot a Skystriker."

"Yes, sir…pretty much anything with fixed wings, sir."

"Uh..huh…and what's this? Javelins?" He looked up at her curiously.

She cocked an eyebrow and he saw the flash of something in her eyes…Defiance?…Challenge? Maybe. He chuckled to himself softly. Well, why not? Scarlet had her crossbow. He cleared his throat and looked back at the file.

"You've been on a lot of missions, I see…often with Flint as a partner."

He noticed her color a bit at he mention of Flint. Now that's interesting. Scarlet did the same at the mention of Duke. "You have a very successful track record."

"Thank you, sir," she said humbly.

He flipped to the next page. "You're from Martha's Vineyard?," he looked up again, this time surprise showing on his face.

"Yes sir."

"Hmmm…." his face appeared years younger as he smiled at some long forgotten memory, "Is your father's name Robert Burnett, by chance?," he asked slowly.

"Y….Yes sir, it…it is."

"You're little Allie?" he exclaimed suddenly with a laugh.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Robert, your father…, "Hawk leaned back in his chair chuckling, "We were at college together. He sent me pictures of you when you were born."

Sir…? Lady Jaye paled.

"I had gotten the invitation to his wedding, of course," Hawk continued his reverie, "but I wasn't able to attend…..What is your mother's name, again?"

"Eleanor," she whispered confusedly.

"Eleanor, yes, of course. How could I have forgotten? Come to think of it, you have her hair, don't you?" He glanced briefly at her short tousled hair. "I met her once, before they married. She was a looker…" he cleared his throat embarrassedly as he suddenly remembered who he was talking to. "Umm…excuse me, I shouldn't have said that."

Sir…? Lady Jaye began to tremble, ever so slightly.

"So, how is your old man doing?," he grinned. "I haven't seen him since we graduated…Imagine, working with his daughter…," he chuckled to himself.

"Sir… ," Lady Jaye suddenly swayed on her feet, her face white as a sheet.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?," Hawk rose quickly from behind his desk.

"I …think I need to sit down…," Jaye said shakily, grabbing onto the edge of his desk.

He took her by the arm and sat her in the chair.

"Are you Ok?," he asked in bewilderment, "Do I need to call Doc?"

Jaye looked up at him, eyes full of unshed tears. "Sir, I haven't talked about my parents in a long time. My parents are dead…" She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned softly, a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily.

"I'm… sorry, so so sorry…" He rested his hand gently on her shoulder. Robert was…dead? He couldn't believe the happy young man he had befriended so long ago was gone. He wondered how it happened…He looked at Lady Jaye, still visibly shaken. He knew one thing for sure…he wouldn't ask her. I am an old fool….he sighed.

Lady Jaye took several deep breaths. Finally, she opened her eyes. "It's Ok, Sir…., You couldn't have known," she answered softly.

He studied her, carefully weighing his next words. "I want you to know, I'm proud to be serving alongside you….I know your dad would be proud of you, too."

"Thank you, Sir."

"It's the truth."

"Umm, Sir….?," she asked timidly.

"Hmmm?"

"Could you….could you tell me about my father?"

"What?," he asked in surprise.

"I …was only five when he died. My grandmother raised me. She didn't talk about him. I…I don't have many memories…"

Hawk smiled softly. "Of course….I'd love to. Your father was a good man and a better friend."

"Thank you, Sir. I'd…I'd really appreciate it." She smiled gratefully.

"Are you a coffee or tea person?"

"Sir?," she asked in surprise.

"Well, If I'm going to be telling stories to a guest, I want to know what to serve."

"Coffee," she smiled.

"Coffee it is, then."

"Is that all, Sir?"

"Yes," he nodded. "You're dismissed."

Lady Jaye rose from the chair and exited. Her thoughts were on her father. General Hawk followed to shut the door behind her. As he glanced down the hallway, he noticed Flint heading toward Lady Jaye. He stepped back suddenly, out of sight.

"Hey you," Flint flashed Lady Jaye a lopsided grin.

"Hey." She looked at him through pained eyes.

"You Ok?" he asked, his grin quickly fading to a frown. He took a step nearer, into her personal space.

Lady Jaye flung herself into his arms without a word. He held her tightly, planting a soft kiss on the top of the head. Awareness of their location, so near to the General's office, had him looking around nervously. "Come on," he whispered, "Let's go somewhere more private." She nodded into his chest as he led her away.

So that's how it is…the General mused as he quietly shut the door. I was right. A soft smile played on his lips. He returned to his desk lost in thought.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks again for all the reads and reviews. This was another fun chapter to write. A new character is introduced and makes quite and impression, especially on the ladies... Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"I've brought your morning reports, Sir." Lady Jaye walked cheerfully into his office.

"Thanks," he said without looking up. "Anything of interest?"

She set them on the edge of the desk, pulling a very thick folder off the top off the pile. "This one," she offered. "These are the records you specifically requested for the new Joes you've invited."

"Thanks Jaye," He placed it on the desk in front of him as he looked up, catching her grin. He couldn't help but smile back. Lady Jaye had relaxed around him ever since their first meeting together. He was enjoying reminiscing his college days with her over cups of coffee. As for Jaye, it seemed the more she learned about her father, the more confident and self assured she became. It was almost like she was discovering who she was layer by layer, story by story. And, though Hawk didn't voice it, he was also enjoying being like a surrogate father. He was careful to keep those those thoughts strictly to himself.

"How's your day, so far?," he said in an attempt at small talk.

"It's been good," she smiled brightly.

He took a sip of his coffee and grimaced.

"Anything the matter?," she laughed.

"Ugh…it's lukewarm."

"Want me to bring you a fresh one?"

"No, thanks," he pushed the mug to the side disgustedly. Opening the file Jaye handed to him, his demeanour instantly changed. He chuckled as he read the first recruit. "Sneeden…"

Sir?

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking to expand the Joe command structure," he answered vaguely. He was quite aware that the Joes were already the best at what they did…but if anyone could make them better, it was Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden.

Jaye's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Very well, Sir. If that is all…?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you. You may go."

(Later, in the women's quarters)

"Jaye…Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," her eyes flashed eagerly.

"Then let's go!" Scarlet laughed. "It's payback time!"

The Joes were enjoying some much deserved rest and relaxation. Cobra had continued to stay under the radar. Not much was showing up on Intel. So, the girls were finally making good on their agreement for Lady Jaye to practice with Scarlet's bow.

"I'm coming." Jaye rolled her eyes good naturedly and followed her out of their shared quarters.

"Hey, wait for me!" Cover Girl yelled, running to catch up. "You know I wouldn't miss this for anything!" She laughed and slapped Jaye on the back.

"Yeah…ouch…great fun…," Jaye groaned.

At the practice range, Scarlet handed Lady Jaye her bow. Cover Girl had planted herself eagerly in a lawn chair to watch the fun. They had managed to allude Shipwreck and Ace so Jaye and Scarlet had an audience of only one, Cover Girl. Whatever she lacked in numbers, she made up in sheer volume. She began a chorus of cheers almost immediately, but reverted to heckling as the mood struck her, then back to cheers.

Both Lady Jaye and Scarlet stopped and stared at her in disbelief.

"What..?" her eyes widened innocently. "Can't I root for both sides?"

Jaye started with a few warmup shots, getting used to the weight and feel of the bow. She laughed at herself softly as she continually missed the target. Her aim was horrible.

"Enough." Scarlet barked. "Jaye, You haven't hit anything, yet. Hold it steadier." Scarlet stepped up to level out the bow as Jaye held it in front of her. "…and stop shaking."

"I can't…It's too heavy."

Scarlet sighed. Instructing Jaye on the use of her bow was more difficult than she thought. "Ok, fine. Pretend you're… taking a photograph," she smiled at her own inventiveness.

"You're the photographer, Scarlet, not me."

Scarlet frowned, giving up. "Fine…Just hold it steady, Ok?"

"Ok, I'll try."

"You're shaking…"

"No, I'm not." Lady Jaye released the bolt. It overshot the target by several meters.

"Yes, you were," Scarlet smirked.

Cover Girl let out a snort, "You most definitely were, Jaye," she agreed, laughing.

Jaye shot an irritated glare at the two of them before focusing on Cover Girl. "Just whose side are you on?"

"Go, Jaye, Go…You can do it, Yes you can!," Cover Girl grinned cheekily.

Scarlet glared at Cover Girl, this time. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she turned back to Lady Jaye. "Jaye, you only have two left. Try again…aim lower this time!"

Jaye released the bolt. The arrow hit the hay bail, just missing the target.

"Good shot! That was your best one, yet."

"Yay, Jaye!" Cover Girl started a new cheer. "Here we go, Lady Jaye, here we go!" She clapped her hands three times, then repeated.

Scarlet ignored her, handing Lady Jaye another bolt, "Last shot. Make it count."

Jaye took the bolt casually. Her eyes lit up impishly as she slid the bolt into place with practiced precision. She took natural stance and with steady hands released the trigger. "Bullseye…" she cried out triumphantly.

Scarlet's mouth dropped open. "Hey!" Choosing to ignore Cover Girl who was laughing hysterically, she leaned over, "Did you just con me?"

Jaye looked at her, lips twitching. "Maybe…" she grinned. "Scarlet, there are a couple things you should know about me… One, I'm an actress and two," she grinned even wider, "I am also Reflex crossbow qualified!"

Cover Girl doubled over, nearly falling out of her chair.

"So, you already knew how to shoot a crossbow?" Scarlet asked in disbelief.

"Yup," she chortled.

Scarlet wanted to get angry at Jaye. She really did, but it was just too hard. Instead, she found herself amused by her antics. "Ok, You got me on that one," she conceded with laugh. Suddenly she moved close, flicking her eyes meaningfully in Cover Girl's direction. "How about next time we get Cover Girl out here?" she mouthed silently.

Lady Jaye's laughter rang out. She nodded enthusiastically.

"What in the world's goin' on here?" Sergeant Major Sneeden bellowed as he strode forward with wide, heavy steps. General Hawk, Duke and Flint followed behind in amusement, flanking him.

"Uhh…Target Practice?," Lady Jaye's cheeks were pink with laughter, her eyes full of mirth.

The Sergeant Major stared at the brunette with his hard brown eyes. She smirked, ever so slightly, meeting his glare unflinching.

"She's right…Just target practice…" Another woman, tall and slender with long red hair calmly stepped forward.

His eyes widened as he swept his gaze from one woman to the next, lingering for just second on a third woman, giggling behind the first two. He gave a snort. "It don't look like target practice to me…looks more like a dang tea party," he growled.

"Beachhead," Duke stepped forward quickly, "I'd like you you meet Lady Jaye, Scarlet and Cover Girl." He cleared his throat, "And this is Sergeant Major Sneeden, our new drill instructor and fourth in command," he grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," the three women snapped to attention.

"Nice meeting you all, too…," he drawled, as he looked them up and down in disdain. "I guess I'll be seeing you all at 0500 tomorrow for PT…" he paused, "…And don't think just cause yer female I'm gonna take it easy on you," he added with a smirk.

The corners of Hawks mouth lifted slightly. He had pegged Sneeden right. He was exactly what the Joes needed.

(The Next Morning)

"Ohhh…,"Jaye flopped on the couch, groaning. "If I ever do another push up…"

"I take it you'd prefer to shower second?" Scarlet smirked.

Jaye nodded wearily. "The wall alone I could have handled…The wall and the rope climb, the tires and the mud pit…not to mention crawling under barbed wire and a five mile run in full combat gear to finish it all off…. I think I strained every muscle," she complained.

"It was bad but not _that_ bad," Scarlet grinned. "Didn't you say you wanted to work on your upper body strength?"

"Yeah, but I didn't have pushups and climbing walls in mind…I had kind of thought of a nice comfortable gym with weights and bars and maybe Flint spotting me…" she smiled, reddening slightly.

"Yeah, I bet." Scarlet flicked her with a towel, grinning playfully.

The door opened and a very wet, very muddy, Cover Girl stumbled in.

"What happened to you?" Scarlet asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"That crazy Sergeant Major made me run the course, again…and I..uh, fell in the mud pit."

Scarlet burst into laughter. Jaye gripped her side, laughing and moaning.

Cover Girl squared her shoulders as she dripped muddy water on the floor. "So, who's got dibs for first shower?" She asked nonchalantly.

"You!" Jaye and Scarlet laughed in unison.

"Gee, thanks…," she grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Hurry up and get in there or you'll be scrubbing the mud off the floor with a toothbrush!" Scarlet threatened.

"I'm going…I'm going…," she mock pouted.

"And don't use all the hot water…," Jaye yelled after her.

"Whatever…"

* * *

 _For those of you who are wondering, the next chapter will bring the story back to LJ and Flint._


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I appreciate the encouragement... I admit I am a bit nervous each time I upload a chapter. I've never written anything this long. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Beachhead entered Hawk's office and looked around. This was his first time participating in an Intel meeting since becoming a Joe and he wasn't quite sure what to expect. He spotted Snake Eyes leaning in the corner, arms crossed over his chest. Because of the mask he was wearing, Beachhead couldn't see his eyes but everything about him suggested alertness, despite his relaxed posture. Snake Eyes greeted him with a slight nod of his head. Beach head nodded back.

Being fourth in command, Beach moved to a chair in front, next to Flint and Duke. He narrowed his eyes as Lady Jaye and Scarlet joined the meeting. Neither of them were Officers and Lady Jaye was only a Corporal…but, he reasoned, they were both Specialists, and Intel was their work. He frowned as they took seats near Duke and Flint and the four of them engaged in easy conversation. He was a bit rankled by their familiarity with one another. Was there no respect for rank or leadership among the Joes? He muttered to himself about their lack of discipline. _If I were in charge_ …he growled. There were a lot of changes he would make. He smiled as he began a long mental list.

General Hawk entered at that moment.

"AttenHut!" Beach head jumped to his feet, snapping to attention crisply. The others rose to attention nearly as fast. Watching them, Beachhead gave a smirk of satisfaction. Maybe those yahoos could learn some discipline after all.

"At ease," The General smiled.

They lowered into their seats with a soft scraping of chairs on the hard tile floor.

"I've asked you to assemble here because we have Intel that Cobra is back and may be developing a dangerous new weapon." The General swept his eyes around the assembled group, settling finally on Duke. "We all knew they would be back."

Flint followed the line of Hawk's gaze. He wondered how his best friend and previous CO was taking the new command structure. As he glanced toward Duke, his eyes tightened in concern. The Second in Command sat stiffly. His patented steel gaze was locked on the General, his jaws tightly clenched. Not so good, Flint realized. He let out a sigh as he returned his attention to the General.

Hawk was already addressing Lady Jaye. "Would you fill everyone in on what you and Scarlet have found?"

"Yes, Sir." She stood up gracefully and moved to the front of the room, passing out a small stack of files. "Scarlet and I have been following a group of scientists conducting experiments to break apart simple compounds. This procedure is similar to formula Doctor Mullaney developed to loosen the bonds of water. Their most recent reports claim they have successfully broken the bonds of NaCl, reducing it to its' elemental forms. But that's not what's worrying us. They have discovered that as the bonds are broken, a massive amount of explosive energy is released. Thankfully, they've only been able to do this in minuscule amounts. Nevertheless, the explosive energy is terrifying…a bomb made with this technique would be hundred times stronger than an atomic bomb. The destructive capability has apparently gained the attention of Cobra. Just yesterday, regional news reported that the lab had been broken into and all the research sto…"

"How do we know it's Cobra?" Beachhead interrupted.

Lady Jaye's eyes flashed. "This." She smugly held up several computer printouts and began reading, "…An unidentified masked man in all white was seen in the area about the time of the theft."

"Storm shadow?" Duke asked aloud in surprise. Snake Eyes stiffened, his eyes glittering.

Jaye nodded and smiled grimly, "That's what it looks like. And there's more," she shifted into lecture mode again as she continued reading the report. "Local authorities are warning the public to be on the lookout for a new and dangerous gang. They can be identified by their identical blue uniforms with a red snake emblazoned on the shirt."

"Cobra…," Duke whispered, his face darkening. That confirmed it.

"Just where was that article from, Jaye?" Flint asked.

"The same town where the scientists had their lab…," she paused dramatically, "Waterford, Ireland.

"Cobra gangs, thefts and sightings of Storm Shadow…looks like we have mission, doesn't it General," Duke addressed Hawk, his cool blue eyes contrasting with the fiery storm within.

Hawk nodded affirmation as he moved back to the front of the room. "Beachhead, Snake Eyes, check out that lab. Talk to the scientists. See what you can find out," They nodded.

He turned to the next pair. "Flint, Lady Jaye, I want you two to find and infiltrate that base. Your mission will be to stop Cobra from developing this information into a weapon. Copy what you can, destroy the rest…But, before you go, check in with our IT's," he smiled faintly. "I think they have something you might want. Our new tech guy, Mainframe, has developed a virus you can use to infect their computer. It should effectively shut their entire operation down…." his paused and his face grew grim, …"If, however, they've managed to collect some of this explosive material….it is to be considered extremely dangerous. Don't let Cobra keep possession of it. Do whatever necessary to dispose of it," His eyes glittered dangerously.

Flint and Jaye shared a dark glance. "Yes, Sir."

Hawk addressed the last two. "Duke and Scarlet, I want you two to cover Flint and Jaye from topside. Choose a team to go with you, but take some of the newbies. It's time they got their feet wet. I'll send Lifeline with a medical team on stand by in case things get out of hand. I just hope they won't be needed." He steeled himself for what was next. When he looked up, his face was stern. "Beach head, Snake Eyes, you're dismissed. The rest of you will stay."

"Yes, Sir."

Hawk watched as they exited, shutting the door behind them. Then he turned to the remaining four. "There is one more thing we need to address," his voice deepened.

Four pairs of eyes locked onto his nervously.

"Know this…I've reviewed all your files. I'm not blind. I can read between the lines. And yet, _I_ still chose your partners for this mission. The regs are there for a reason. You four have proven you can be professionals on and off the field. Don't disappoint me… or you will rue the day you did."

"No, Sir." They answered in unison.

"Good. You're dismissed."

The four Joes exited his office, carefully shutting the door behind them. They were all quiet, stunned by Hawk's words, lost in their own thoughts.

"Did he just say what I think he said?," Flint whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…,I think he said he was willing to turn a blind eye to us…," Duke turned to Scarlet for confirmation.

Standing toe to toe, she jabbed a finger in his chest. " _If_ we keep it discreet and stay professional."

"If…," Lady Jaye felt her heart beat with a timid hope. Ever so softly, Flint brushed his fingers against hers.

(On Mission in Ireland)

"Well, that was Beachhead," Duke sighed, turning the radio off. "Seems he and Snakes found the lab. Place was trashed."

"Did they find the Doctors?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah…and Beach found out how the explosion is triggered."

"How?" Flint stiffened.

Duke answered slowly. "The liquid is activated by reacting with the air. As long as it remains stored in an airtight container, it is safe. If it is exposed, however, it will explode within minutes."

Flint and Lady Jaye shuddered involuntarily. "Well, let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Flint said stoutly.

Duke handed Flint and Lady Jaye matching Cobra uniforms. "You will go in as planned…" Duke said as they donned their disguises.

"We'll keep the radios on Joe private frequency," Flint locked eyes with Duke as he strapped on his weapons. They didn't need to say anything more. They both knew this could be a dangerous mission.

"Good luck…and see you soon."

Scarlet helped Jaye conceal the small javelin pack she designed for use in undercover missions. "We'll have you covered from topside," she smiled. "Stay safe…"

"That's the plan," Jaye smiled back. Her eyes widened suddenly and she broke into a grin as Scarlet wrapped her arms around her in a fierce hug.

They were ready.

Lady Jaye and Flint, wearing the blue uniform of Cobra, easily infiltrated the base. By now, both were familiar with the basic layout of Cobra bases and were able to find the lab fairly quickly. Jaye and Flint chuckled in dry amusement. Cobra was not very inventive nor creative, it seemed. As luck would have it, they found it unoccupied.

"Well, this is turning out to be simple enough," Lady Jaye smiled.

"Don't get cocky yet, Jaye," Flint growled.

She took a seat in front of the computer while Flint took the lookout position by the door. Quickly, she accessed the files they needed and hit the button to copy. After they were finished, she stuffed them in her breast pocket, carefully buttoning it, and then popped in the disk carrying Mainframe's virus. She drummed her fingers nervously as it went to work, quickly gaining access to all the base networks and systematically shutting them down.

'Done!" She looked up at Flint triumphantly as the Intruder alarm sounded.

"Time to go, Jaye…" Flint spoke nervously.

"I'm coming….Wait," Jaye froze and pointed to the small room they hadn't noticed off to the side. Hoping they would still have a couple minutes before Cobra showed up, they opened the door and peeked in cautiously. "The explosive," her eyes grew wide with fear. Apparently Cobra had been busy and had already begun their own applications of the research.

Flint muttered a curse under his breath. They both remembered Hawk's final instructions.

A tiny drop of liquid, almost invisible to the naked eye, lay protected in a plexiglass tube. Around that was more insulation and another larger and thicker tube. Three more layers extended out beyond that.

"How do we get rid of it?"

"I think…," Cobra troopers burst into the room.

"Take cover," Flint yelled, firing rapidly.

Lady Jaye dove behind some metal cabinets. "Flint, over here," she yelled, firing to make cover for him. He ducked and ran, diving next to her.

They stayed hidden as bullets rained all around them.

"So much for an easy mission," Jaye complained as she popped up, emptying her gun.

Flint's lips raised in a small smile. He was about to give a sarcastic reply when he he noticed a Viper taking aim. "Watch out, Jaye," he yelled, pulling her down quickly. She fell beside him, smiling wryly as she replaced the used clip.

One of the Vipers hit the outer casing around the explosive. It shattered inward, breaking through the next layer.

Flint looked around worriedly. "Jaye, we need to move…" The explosive was in a direct line of fire behind them.

Another Viper hit it again, breaking through the third layer.

Jaye shook her head in disbelief. _Are you kidding me?_ Either they were aiming for it on purpose or the Vipers were just terrible shots. Placing her M-16 carefully in her waistband, she fingered a javelin. Flint caught her eye and smiled. He rolled to the side, drawing their fire as she jumped up. With practiced precision, she threw it into midst of the Vipers. She and Flint dropped to the ground and covered their noses as the javelin released a sleeping gas. They counted to 10 slowly. The Vipers crumpled to the ground, their numbers significantly reduced.

"Now, Jaye!" Flint yelled, getting to his feet. They dashed out in to open, firing as they ran for the door.

 _Crack!_ The fourth layer of the containment had been compromised, exposing the liquid. It would only be minutes before the air reacted with the liquid causing it to explode.

Jaye glanced back fearfully and muttered a prayer in Gaelic. They forced their way through the Cobra soldiers and into the hallway, running hard. Remembering they were on the underground level, they steered for a passage leading to an upper level.

"Faster…" Flint screamed, hearing the gunshots behind him.

Lady Jaye was running behind him, breathing in gasps. She clutched at the pain in her side. It was slowing her down. Maintaining their pace, Flint reached back and grabbed her smaller hand, pulling her along behind him. Their boots pounded the ground together. It wasn't long before they felt a rumbling under their feet. Jaye's eyes locked with his, wide with fear. He tried to pull her close, to shield her body, but her hand was torn from his as the explosion sent them flying through the air.

Above ground, Duke's team froze as the earth beneath them began to tremble. They fell to the ground as the Cobra base was ripped apart. Walls collapsed in dust and rubble. Sections of the buildings were levelled. The opening where Jaye and Flint had entered became a crumbled heap.

During the explosions, Duke's eyes had never left the entrance. He had watched, hoping and praying that Flint and Lady Jaye would make it out. But, they had never appeared. Duke felt his hands grow cold. As soon as the earth stilled, he jumped to his feet. "ALL AVAILABLE HANDS," he yelled frantically, "START DIGGING! WE HAVE JOES IN THERE!" He knew if Flint and Lady Jaye were together, they would be alright. Just as long as they were together…. Duke held on to his hope as he began shifting the debris.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks again for all the reads and reviews! I am happy to know my story is being enjoyed. It encourages me to keep writing._

* * *

Lady Jaye blinked several times and peered into the gloom. A sudden panic began welling up inside her. She rolled to her side, grimacing as pain shot though her body.

Where was she?

She took a deep breath to clear her mind. It all came back…running…the explosion…Flint.

"Flint!," She called out into the darkness. She rocked to her knees, ignoring the protests her body was making.

"Flint!" she called louder, her voice edged with panic. Her eyes strained to see…anything…in the darkness. Not far from her she saw a dark shape.

"Flint…," she breathed.

She pushed to her feet, biting back a groan as she limped over to him. His face was grey in the semi darkness, his eyes closed. She fell to her knees beside him, looking him over anxiously then relaxed slightly, seeing the regular rise and fall of his chest. He was asleep. Laying a hand on his shoulder, she shook him. "Come on Big Guy, wake up," she coaxed softly, close to his ear.

He groaned, blinking a few times and then opened his eyes. At first he could see nothing but hazy images. He squeezed his eyes tightly and opened them once more. The image cleared. Jaye.

"Are you Ok?," she asked softly, her eyes dark and troubled. "Can you move?"

He nodded, grimacing at the pain in his head. She pulled away as he sat up slowly, testing himself. She eyed him carefully.

If Flint's head had hurt before, it was pounding now. His breath came in rapid pants. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing, slowing his heart rate as Snake Eyes had taught him. As the pain lessened, he opened his eyes again and began to move each limb gingerly…arms and then legs. Finally, he met Jaye's worried eyes.

"Ok…, Jaye." he said slowly. He shook his head to clear the fogginess. "You?" he finally asked.

"Ok," Her eyes were tight with worry. _How long had they been there?_ _Probably too long, she gauged by the stiffness and cold that had settled in her limbs._ She had no idea if it was night or day. "We can't stay here," she said softly.

"I know," he mumbled.

"Well,"Jaye groaned, "time to find a way out." She had already risen to her feet. She held out a hand and Flint took hold. He rose to unsteady feet.

"Which way?" he asked.

Lady Jaye's eyes darted around the darkened hall. "There." She pointed to an opening. The only opening left.

Flint wrapped his arm around Jaye for support. Limping, they slowly made their way as the rubble crunched beneath their feet.

They knew going in that it could be a dangerous mission, but they had hoped to get in and get out quickly. It had started out that way. Flint and Jaye, in disguise, had infiltrated the Cobra base. They had made it down to the computer lab and copied the files Hawk needed, successfully destroying the rest. In fact, they were already preparing to leave when they discovered the liquid explosive, in that little side room off by itself, insulated by layers of plexiglass. That's when the mission became very dangerous.

"Jaye…Flint…Do you read me?" Duke's com crackled with static. "Talk to me…" there was no answer. "Do you hear me?" His hand raked through his hair in frustration. He closed his eyes as he lifted up a prayer for his missing friends. His shoulders slumped.

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to the here and now. He turned slowly. Scarlet locked her eyes firmly with his, repeating his earlier words. "If they are together… they will be alright." Then her voice lowered and she spoke with even greater conviction. "They will keep each other alive." She set her jaw, tilting her chin up. She knew her friends would not give up and neither would she.

Duke smiled. He reached out and wiped the single tear that had slid down her defiant cheek.

"They will keep each other alive." He affirmed. Then, squaring his shoulders, he turned abruptly and barked, "Joes, This is no time for dallying…NOW, MOVE IT….Pick up the pace."

Underneath them, Lady Jaye and Flint were trying to get their bearings, to climb up and out. They continued walking through the maze of hallways. Once in a while, they came across a small light hanging precariously from the ceiling, a small testament left over from what was once a bustling Cobra base. They used the lights to guide their path as they followed the slight incline.

Both had been injured. Flint was bleeding from a gash in the head and his breath came in small painful pants. His ribs had been badly bruised. Jaye had multiple small cuts and bruises along her arms and legs. Stress, fatigue, fear…her muscles felt like rubber. Nevertheless, she moved forward with determination, trying to support Flint's weight, just trying to stay upright on her own two feet. Her muscles began to protest, trembling with exhaustion…she was so tired…it was getting cold. She began shivering.

Flint caught her as she collapsed, and they both fell. He had no strength to hold her.

They lay there, trembling, exhausted. He wrapped his arms around her, giving his warmth. She burrowed into his chest, breathing in his heat, his strength. Gradually, her shaking subsided. Their mingled breaths slowed…and they fell asleep.

When Lady Jaye awoke, Flint still had his arms around her. She untangled herself and sat up. She was so thirsty. Her mouth was dry…like the dust in the air.

She croaked when she spoke. "Flint?" he had fallen asleep, too.

"Flint!" she shook him firmly.

"Wha….?" he opened his eyes and winced, looking around slowly. His memories came flooding back.. "How long have we been asleep?"

"I don't know." They exchanged a worried glance.

They had to get to the surface, to give the Joes a chance to find them. While they still could.

"Come on," Lady Jaye pulled him to his feet. "We have to get moving." They continued, walking slowly, one step at a time, arms wrapped around one another in support.

They entered another large hall. The floor continued to slope upward. They were getting closer to the surface. Their footsteps echoed, as if trying to fill the emptiness. There was no sign of Cobra. They had vacated the premises.

On the surface, the Joes continued to move stones, tossing shovelfuls of debris to the side. Though they had made progress, they still had not gained access to the entrance. Lifeline paced the edge of the debris worriedly. They had been digging in shifts nonstop for over 24 hours. He knew they were running out of time.

Lifeline had been sent to Ireland with Duke to lead the medical team. It was his first assignment away from Doc. Since joining the Joe Team, he had carefully observed how Doc cared for and treated his patients, noticing the way the Joes put their complete trust in him. He was hoping for that same kind of acceptance as their new medic. He wanted the Joes to know they could count on him, too, though he knew he would have to earn that kind of trust. At some point, their lives would depend on their trusting him. He sighed heavily. This was the military, casualties happened. Though he would never pick up a weapon, he was a Joe. He would serve as a Joe. The makeshift infirmary had been set up behind him, ready to receive his patients. He just wanted to get to them..to find Flint and Lady Jaye…to do his job…

"Flint, Get up."

"Can't…" he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. 'Go on…without me," he grunted between breaths. He was angry and frustrated with himself. _He was supposed be the strong one. It should be him helping her, protecting her, not the other way around._

"I'm not leaving you."

"You… have to…" S _he was hurt, too. She needed to get to help._

"No, get up!," she cried, "Please…"

She pulled him bodily to his feet. Where she found the strength she didn't know. He leaned against her, heavily. His face was pale. His breathing shallow and pained. But…he was up.

"Let's go…" she willed her will into his.

He nodded.

each step…by step…was…slow…painful…

one…by one…by one…

He drained himself of everything he had to take those steps. His mother's smiling face appeared before his eyes. He could hear his father's voice, "I'm proud of you son." But, the darkness was edging in. He knew he couldn't keep it up. His feet felt like lead, pulling him down. "Jaye… not…going… to make…it," he frowned. He was barely standing as he clung to her.

"Yes, you will," she gritted her teeth fiercely, yanking him up by his belt.

"You have to …leave…me…"

"No," she shouted stubbornly. "I'll carry you if I have to, but I am not leaving you."

"I'm sorry…Jaye," He moaned as he fell. _A_ heaviness settled in his chest, his eyes burned. _He had not protected her. He had not kept her safe. He had failed her._

"Flint, No…!" Jaye pushed her way under him and lifted. She staggered, taking a step, then fell as her knees buckled under his weight.

"Jaye…," his warm breath mingled with her hair. He breathed it in.

"No…I won't give up." she slammed her fist into dirt in frustration. Tears filled her eyes as she crawled next to him. She always seemed to lose those she was closest to, those to whom she gave her heart. She remembered her mother and her father…her grandmother…she choked back a sob. "I won't lose you, too."

 _No, Jaye._ _I am the one who failed you._ He closed his eyes and sighed. His voice came out in ragged gasps, the words fell from his lips like dry leaves. She leaned close to hear him.

"Escape me?

Never, Beloved!

While I am I, …and you are you,

So long ….as the world ….contains us both,

Me… the loving… and you the loth,

While one eludes…, must the other …pursue." His voice faded.

She couldn't stop them. The warm tears streamed down her cheeks.

He out reached out slowly to cup her chin. "…love…you…"

Her eyes widened, hearing the words she had longed to hear. Blinded by tears, she took his calloused hand in hers and pressed her cracked, dry lips against it. "I love you, too," she whispered fiercely, eyes blazing.

"Allie…," His smile faded. He had to rest. He closed his eyes. Just for a moment.

"Dash…"

Lady Jaye gave in to her misery. She buried her head in his chest and let the tears fall unabated. The darkness and silence pressed in. She didn't speak. She couldn't speak. Her tears continued. Squeezing her eyes shut, she retreated completely into herself, giving in to the peace of darkness and forgetfulness, much like that life altering moment before she became a Joe, not so long ago. Buried in his chest, breathing in his scent, she cried herself to sleep.

"tap…tap…"

"Tap… tap…tap…" a sound caught her attention, waking her. She cracked open her swollen eyes and turned her head.

A trickle of dirt rolled from the wall in front of her. She watched, a faint hope growing. Soon the dirt became small stones…and light. She blinked furiously…blinded…The light burned into her eyes.

Larger stones fell, raising a cloud of dust. She coughed, rising to her knees. The hole above grew. She saw the shadow of a hand. Cobra or Joe…she didn't care. "We're here…" she croaked desperately. "We're here!"

Gung Ho's head appeared in the opening. "It's Jaye." he shouted joyfully, "It's them. I see them."

"Yo Joe!" shouts rose up all around him. There was a renewed burst of energy as more hands began clearing the opening.

Jaye watched, the unconscious Flint still cradled in her arms. They were found. They were rescued…the tears began flowing again, this time tears of relief, leaving tracks on her dirty cheeks.

Lifeline was the first through. He slid into the narrow opening, pulling his medical bag behind him. He went to the unconscious Flint first. He peeled back his eyes and shined his flashlight in them, first one and then the other. He pressed his stethoscope to his chest and listened to his heart, his lungs. Then he wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his arm and pumped it. He relaxed slightly as he read the numbers. "Let's get him out of here," he nodded to the medic behind him. They slid Flint onto a stretcher and began carrying him out.

Lifeline turned to Lady Jaye.

"I can walk," she insisted, rising to her feet, defiance and mistrust in her glare.

"No you can't. At least not by yourself." Gung Ho suddenly appeared behind her. He wrapped an arm around her in support.

She accepted, leaning into him lightly.

Lifeline nodded in approval and hurried after Flint.

They passed Duke on their way out.

"Wait…" she placed a hand on Gung Ho's forearm, "the mission…" she reached into her pocket and handed Duke the copied files.

He took it gratefully. "Good job," he squeezed her hand and smiled. "Gung Ho, get her over to the infirmary so Lifeline can check her out."

* * *

 _Flint quotes Life In a Love by Robert Browning_

 _OK...Like it, hate it...please let me know honestly what you thought about his chapter...Ummm, was it too much?_


	16. Chapter 16

"You're awake," Lady Jaye entered nervously and limped to his bedside. They had arrived back at the Pit the day before. The unconscious Flint had immediately been taken in for an MRI and X-rays of his chest. He hadn't woken until just about an hour ago. Doc, however, had released Lady Jaye earlier in the day after an overnight observation. She had gone to her quarters, changing into a comfortable pair of navy shorts and a loose fitting army T-shirt. Since then, she had been hovering around the infirmary, doing her best to appear nonchalant, awaiting news of Flint. Lifeline had taken pity on her and was keeping her apprised of his condition.

While she waited, Jaye kept replaying their last mission over and over in her mind. _What exactly had happened out there?_ One moment they were struggling to escape, fighting for their lives, the next, they were confessing their hearts to one another. Her mind was a muddle of anxiety and uncertainty.

"Hey," his eyes brightened as they came to rest on her.

She smiled lightly. "Lifeline told me you woke up. How are you feeling?," she sat down with a groan, scraping the chair legs across the floor as she pulled it close.

"Ok…a little headache," His eyes followed her every move.

"Mmm, that's to be expected with a concussion," she murmured in distraction.

Flint's smile faded as he watched the myriad of emotions cross her face. "Are you Ok? Something bothering you?," he asked, his voice edged with worry. He looked her over carefully. Other than the bandages and bruising on her arms and legs, she looked fine. More than fine, in fact. He smiled to himself.

She lowered her eyes, chewing at her bottom lip.

"Allie, What's wrong?"

Her cheeks flushed pink. She looked him straight in the eyes. Taking a deep breath for courage, she opened her heart. "Flint…Dash…What happened on the mission…What you said…What I …said…"

His mouth lifted into a smile. "I meant every word," he spoke seriously.

Her eyes softened."…me, too, but… "

"But, what?"

"We made a promise to Hawk," sadness and worry edged the corners of her eyes.

"Allie, I would never ask you to betray Hawk's trust. We're Joes first. Always. We'll keep it discreet."

She relaxed visibly. "I'm glad you understand. I had hoped you would," she grinned suddenly and her warm eyes met his, sparkling with mischief. "But, to be honest, a part of me wishes we didn't have to." her soft laughter ended in a sigh.

"Me, too." he grinned, "But, it won't be forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Allison, have you ever given thought to what you want after GI Joe?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Ummm, not really," she lied.

"Well, think about it," he smiled mysteriously.

Doc came in with the nurses and began checking Flint over. Jaye stood up, suppressing another sigh. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I wish…"

"I know.…"

Reluctantly, Jaye let go of his hand, slowly, till just their fingertips touched. "Get better, Ok. I'll come by and see you again soon," she smiled softly. On her way to her quarters, she mulled over what Flint had said, about after GI Joe. The truth was she knew what she wanted, very clearly, but it involved a future with Flint, and she wasn't quite ready to share _that_ with him. Arriving at her quarters, she fumbled with the lock on her door.

"Jaye!," Scarlet dropped her duffle to give her best friend a hug. "I thought you'd still be in the infirmary. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." she smiled. "Doc let me out if I promised to take it easy and take all my medicines, " she grinned sheepishly. "You know how much I hate being in the hospital…"

"Yeah…" Scarlet chuckled nervously, pushing the door open. She followed Lady Jaye as they entered their shared quarters, "You're certainly not the easiest patient." She eyed the bandages on her arms and legs, the purple and black bruises. "You Ok, really…?" she asked with a touch of concern.

"I'm a bit sore and tired…but, I'll be fine." Jaye walked over to the couch and lowered herself gingerly, "Did you just get back?"

"Uh..huh…Just got off the transport. Duke's with Hawk now, giving his report." Lady Jaye and Flint had left Ireland on the first transport out. Duke and Scarlet had stayed behind, finishing up details, waiting to rendezvous with Beach and Snake Eyes.

Scarlet glanced toward the closed bedroom doors. "Cover Girl around?"

"No, she left for an assignment yesterday."

Scarlet turned toward Lady Jaye and asked cautiously, "So, how's Flint?"

Jaye smiled to herself and then let out a sigh. "He's recovering…a mild concussion and some bruised ribs."

"I'm glad to hear it." Scarlet looked at her friend closely. She knew Lady Jaye had never been comfortable in hospitals. They had talked about it once before, when she visited Jaye in the infirmary after she had been shot. Scarlet had been reminded of her discomfort, once again, in Ireland.

At Duke's insistence, Lady Jaye had willingly entered the infirmary with Gung Ho, but she had not been prepared for the sight of Flint laying on a gurney, motionless and pale, IV's sticking into his arm. Forgetting suddenly where she was and why, all the old fears washed over her. She fixed her eyes on Flint as she backed into a corner. She wouldn't let anyone near enough to touch her.

By the time Scarlet had arrived, Jaye was close to breaking down, trembling and wide eyed. Scarlet, taking in the scene, had marched right up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Jaye!" she yelled, shaking her roughly. Lady Jaye's brown eyes slowly focused on her. Keeping her hands on Jaye's shoulders, Scarlet lowered her voice and spoke more gently, "It's Ok. Flint's going to be Ok."

Lady Jaye looked around at the worried and fearful faces of those in the tent. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Come on," Scarlet urged, "you're injured, too. Let the medical staff take care of you."

Lady Jaye swallowed and nodded, allowing herself to be led to a gurney. She let the medics treat her injuries, a few of which had required stitches, but she absolutely refused an IV. When she was cleaned and bandaged, she had tried to sleep but just couldn't relax. Instead, she tossed and turned on the narrow bed. Caught somewhere between fear, adrenaline and exhaustion, Lifeline had finally had to sedate her.

It had been bad. Flint had been unconscious when they pulled him from the rubble. His body had started going into shock. Lifeline had worked hard to stabilise him, get him ready for transport later. At one point, they were afraid they might lose him. Lifeline had commented that he just could't understand how Flint had managed to get that close to the exit in his condition. According to Jaye, they had been two levels down when the explosion occurred.

Scarlet had sat listening to Lifeline's comments, quietly watching Lady Jaye's restlessness, even in her drug induced sleep. Now, she again studied her friend carefully, noticing the way Jaye's face lit up at the mention of Flint. She smiled inwardly as she remembered Duke's words, "If they are together, they will be Ok." He had called that one right.

(Several Days Later)

It had been days since they returned to the Pit. Lady Jaye was feeling a bit stir crazy. Flint had not been released from the infirmary yet, and Jaye was still on forced rest. She walked to the mess alone and looked around disappointed. _Pretty quiet_ , she mused. _Where was everyone?_ She spotted Scarlet in the corner with a stack of files and smiled. _At least there's someone to eat lunch with._ She grabbed a tray and slid onto the bench across from her.

"Hi," she raised eyebrow inquisitively.

"Hi yourself. Sorry, I didn't see you come in. I was just finishing up some paperwork for Hawk." She slowly lifted her arms above her head and stretched, catlike. "Awww, that feels good," she groaned happily.

Jaye poked at her potatoes. "Umm, sorry about that." She was feeling a little guilty. Scarlet had been doing all the Intel work since Lady Jaye was still on medical leave.

"It's not your fault…Anyway," she spoke slyly, "You'll have more than your share of work when you're released for duty."

"Thanks a lot," Jaye made a face. Before Hawk came, the team had been stretched pretty thin. No one really had a chance to rest and recover between missions. Now, it was nice to have the time to heal completely before being sent out again. Another personal benefit to her forced rest was that she was exempt from the dreaded PT, although it was not quite so bad with Stalker running it. He was currently filling in for Beach Head.

"Any updates on Beach's team?" she suddenly remembered, taking a small cautious bite of her meatloaf. She might be off duty but she was still Intel. She needed to keep track of current happenings.

Scarlet looked up from a file and studied her. "You know they went to recover the stolen McGuffin device from Cobra, right?

"Right." Jaye nodded.

"Well, they had some …complications."

"Oh?" Jaye's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. Shipwreck shot down a Cobra Firebat and it crashed into an orphanage."

"What?," her face drained of color, "Was anyone hurt?" She shuddered slightly. She was remembering the cabin she had been responsible for burning down, the little girl she had rushed in to save…It always distressed her when civilians got caught in the line of Cobra, especially when they were children. Her eyes flashed in anger.

"Everyone's fine, thankfully. They got all the kids out safely, but the building was completely destroyed by the fire. When Hawk heard about it, he was livid. He ordered the team to rebuild. Word has gotten around and some other Joes have volunteered their time to give a hand, as well."

"So, that's why it's so quiet around here…"

"Yeah, Probably. Besides the other assignments still going on…"

Jaye thought briefly of Cover Girl and nodded. "So who's working on the construction?"

"Ummm, well," Scarlet ticked them off her fingers, "Beach Head, Shipwreck and a bunch of the new guys…Dialtone, Cross-country, Lift ticket, Lifeline and Leatherneck…"

Jaye let out a laugh, "That's quite a team…"

"I know," she grinned, "Anyway, last I heard, the new orphanage is nearly finished." she smiled and then laughed suddenly, causing Jaye to stare in surprise. "There's a story going around, though. Seems Wreck's got a soft spot for kids… some little girl lost her heart to him when he told her a story."

"Aww..that's kind of cute." Lady Jaye gave a amicable smile. She was a lot more tolerant of the old sailor since that business with Dr. Mullaney.

"Well, I don't know about cute…but I'm sure it was _entertaining_ , seeing how it was Shipwreck," At that, they caught the knowing expression in one another's eyes and burst out laughing.

 _Shipwreck and kids…almost a scary thought. Who would have thought the crusty old sailor had a soft spot for kids? Who indeed?_ Jaye shook her head in amusement.

* * *

 _This story has now advanced to the second season of Sunbow's GIJoe. Though I am less familiar with this season, I'm still trying to still keep it cannon. I've introduced and tried to include some of the new Joes. Believe it or not, this story is winding down. Probably another three chapters. As always, Thanks for reading! :)_

 _The McGuffin device and orphanage story come from Sunbows Once Upon a Joe._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own GI Joe, Hasbro, Marvel or any of the Joe characters._

 _I referenced two episodes from Sunbow's season 2:_ _Cobrathon_ _and_ _Iceberg Goes South._ _I took some liberties with the retelling of the stories. I hope you don't mind. The reason LJ jumped through the iris was never explained…I made up a reason. In Cobrathon, she appears in the doorway listening to Hawk. She doesn't have any lines, but I gave her some. I italicised the lines I quoted directly. Let me know If I missed any… sometimes I'm not sure… Once again, thanks for reading! The final chapters are coming along quickly. I'll probably be making quicker updates._

* * *

General Hawk decided it was time to call a meeting to discuss the "New Cobra" threat. Duke, Flint and Beach Head promptly joined him in his office. Lady Jaye and Scarlet, as Intel Specialists, were also asked to attend. Once they were assembled, Hawk wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Cobra's leadership and threats against the world have changed," he began. "To counter them effectively, it's time GI Joe made some changes as well."

The group nodded in understanding. They had all been aware of the subtle and not so subtle alterations to Cobra's Command.

With the addition of Serpentor and Dr. Mindbender, as well as Zartan's new Dreadnoks, the Joes felt like they were fighting on multiple fronts. Instead of the massive, full scale attempts by Cobra Commander to take over the world, Cobra was initiating smaller, more focused attacks led by different commanders. Sometimes the Joes would be confronting Serpentor, sometimes Destro and the Baroness, sometimes it was those exasperating Crimson Guard Twins, and sometimes they were even fighting on two separate fronts against two different Cobra leaders. The Cobra organization was fractured. Cobra's many Commanders were pursuing their own agendas, all under the common umbrella heading of "Cobra." There wasn't really a single head to Cobra anymore. The "Cobra" organization as they had known it had mutated into a many headed snake. Because of that, Hawk cautioned, they were an even greater threat than before. A Cobra menace could appear anywhere at any time. The Joes needed to be ready at a moments notice.

"And so," Hawk concluded, "The Joe's response to Cobra threats will change. Instead of full-scale engagement, smaller specialized teams will be deployed."

They all agreed that this plan would work well, especially with the new, bigger command structure Hawk had already put in place. Duke, Flint and Beach Head could take turns leading the missions rather then being sent all together. This also allowed them to attack multiple fronts at the same time if necessary. They continued the discussion animatedly.

"uh…hmm" Beach Head cleared his throat loudly.

"What is it Beach Head?" Hawk barked at his interruption.

Beach Head gave a quick glance at the clock.

"Oh, right," Hawk gave a small apologetic smile.

After Hawk excused Beach Head for his PT with the Greenshirts, he continued with the remaining four. Subtly, the conversation took a turn and they began discussing other changes, some of which would personally effect Duke, Flint, Scarlet and Lady Jaye.

Despite General Hawk's willingness to turn a blind eye to their relationships, he would not be regularly sending them out in pairs, as in the past. "In fact," he pinned them with his piercing glare, "I've come to realise that separated from your …um…regular partners, you may prove even more valuable to me as Joes."

"Yes, Sir," they all squirmed under his glare. Flint and Lady Jaye wondered how much he had heard about their last mission.

"It doesn't mean you won't be sent as partners…"

"No, Sir."

"…Just that I will be the one to choose when," he leaned back in his chair and and folded his arms across his chest. "These changes are effective immediately."

And so, as time passed, the teams Duke & Scarlet and Flint & Lady Jaye, found themselves more and more often heading out on separate missions.

This was hard emotionally on all four of them, but especially on Flint and Lady Jaye whose budding relationship continued to grow, despite the very real obstacle of discretion. When they were together on a mission, they would look out for each other, watch each other's backs, and keep each other safe. Separated, they had to trust one another and wait. The dangers of their job, once taken lightly, were now seen in a different way. They never knew if one of them would come back from a mission injured or worse. They never knew if a goodbye would be their last.

Hawk relentlessly pushed the Joes to stay one step ahead of Cobra. Lady Jaye and Scarlet were key to this, as it was their job to pore over intel reports and piece together the information. This meant Lady Jaye and Scarlet were doing a lot more work behind the scenes. And, keeping in line with their smaller teams, Hawk was also utilising more Covert Ops to gather Intel to assist them.

So, once again, Hawk called Duke and Beach Head into his office.

"Cobra has been quiet for too long, " he began. "It's time we find out what they are up to. I'm sending you two on a recon mission. Hack into Cobra's computers and see what you can find. Mainframe, Sci Fi, Lifeline and Cross Country will be your team. Yo Joe!"

"Yo Joe!"

They left the next morning.

Duke's team infiltrated the Cobra base unseen, hacked into their system, and downloaded all the files. They were just getting ready to celebrate their success when Cobra became aware of their presence.

"Intruder Alert! The Joes are on base. Attack!"

"Cobraaa!

"Yo Joe!"

Duke and Beach Head quickly engaged Cobra, easily pushing them back as they made their way toward the exit. Their team tried to follow and keep up with the Veteran Joes but Lifeline and Sci Fi were soon lagging behind. Before long, they were separated from the rest of the team. Not being willing, in Lifeline's case, or able to fight their way out, they were captured by Dr. Mindbender. Duke and the remaining Joes had no choice but to return to the Pit without them. Duke quickly debriefed Hawk on the mission status on their transport back. The minute they arrived at the Pit, Hawk called his best strategists together to come up with a rescue plan.

They gathered in the meeting room. "What's the best way to get our men back?" Hawk addressed his team, "Any ideas?"

Their quiet thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Dr. Mindbender who's face appeared on the room's main computer screen. "Welcome to the world's first annual Cobrathon!"

"What!?" the startled Joes turned their attention to the screen.

"It's Mindbender…," Duke growled.

"Cobrathon? What's a Cobrathon?," Beach Head rubbed his forehead irritably.

"Nothing good, I'll bet…." Flint muttered darkly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"To thank you for your generous contributions, and for your viewing pleasure, we have made plans to torture our two friends here on live television." Mindbender pushed a disheveled Lifeline and Sci Fi in front of the camera. "Yes, two GI Joes have unwittingly volunteered for your unparalleled entertainment," he laughed amusedly.

The Baroness sauntered in front of the camera wearing a low cut black evening dress. She smiled a sultry smile. "All we ask is that you call in with your generous support. We take cash, cards and…even the shirt off your back. Our operators are standing by, Darlings," she purred.

Back at the Pit, the Joes stared at the screen in disbelief. Hawk slammed his fist down angrily. "Ok…" he growled. "We need to put a stop to that broadcast and more importantly, we need to get in there and rescue our men. Any ideas where they might be?"

The Joes all sat silent in thought. Finally, Flint spoke up, "Based on what the Baroness said, I think they must be somewhere in Reno or Las Vegas." He continued to list his observations.

Hawk nodded as he listened. "Yes. ' _Keeping with their surroundings_ ' would agree with the casino type atmosphere. Good thinking, Flint." He turned to Duke and Beach Head, "Alright, I want you two to check out every TV station in Nevada. Interrupt that broadcast." Hawk then turned back to Flint. "I want you to check out the casinos, find and rescue our men. Keep your com link open. I want regular updates on the situation."

"Yes, Sir," Flint saluted smartly. "Yo Joe!"

They broke into teams and headed out immediately.

Flint acquired a Conquest X-30 and with Dial-Tone and Low-Light, headed for Nevada and began checking out the casinos, one by one. So far, they had found nothing of interest. Hawk was waiting for the next update.

"Hawk! This is Flint, over…" his voice was urgent.

Lady Jaye was passing Hawk's office. His door was open. At the sound of Flint's voice she paused.

"Hawk here."

"We're in trouble…Dreadnoks on our tails…trying to get to cover… Sci Fi and Lifeline…" over the crackle of static, Hawk could hear the sound of gunshots in the background.

Lady Jaye knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she couldn't help herself. She stood frozen in the doorway.

General Hawk looked up to see her and frowned slightly. "I'm sending back up," he told Flint, not taking his eyes off her. "Hold on," he growled.

"Right, General. Flint out."

"You don't trust me?" he challenged cooly. Fire flashed in her eyes. She lowered her head slowly, breaking eye contact. Without a word, she turned to leave, berating herself as tears threatened. "Be safe, Dash," she whispered softly.

Several days later the Joes returned to base. Everyone cheered as Sci Fi and Lifeline stepped off the transport, blinking furiously in the bright light.

"Yo Joe! Welcome back!"

Lady Jaye waited through celebrations patiently but as soon as they were alone, she threw herself at Flint. She held on to him fiercely, unwilling to break the physical contact. "I'm sorry…I was so worried…Hawk…I overheard…," her words were muffled in his chest as she began to cry softly. He held her close, comforting her the best he could, knowing full well that next time it could be him clinging to her.

"It's Ok," he murmured softly, running his fingers gently through her short hair. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. Her sobs increased. He held onto her tightly, protectively, until her trembling stopped.

After the Cobrathon, Hawk received orders from the Pentagon. A Joe team was to conduct some testing at the Environmental Research Station. The General chose Beach Head. "Choose a small team to accompany you. You will leave next week."

Beach Head nodded. He was already running through possible names for team. It wasn't long before he called the small team into his office. Iceberg and Snow Job were obvious choices as both were experts in extreme cold weather environments. The third member was Wet-Suit. He had approached Beach Head personally after hearing about the mission. He was working on a new dive suit and wanted to run some of his own equipment tests on it while they were there. Beach Head had reluctantly agreed. The last and greatest surprise to the team was Lady Jaye.

"Me?" she had asked in shock as Beach Head gave her the orders.

"Yeah, Girlie. You. You've done missions in extreme cold before, right?"

"Yes…but…,"

"So what's the problem?" he growled. "…too delicate for it?"

Lady Jaye lifted her chin and glared at him. "No problem, Beach. I'd be glad to join you."

Lady Jaye found Flint later. They had stepped into an empty corridor. "I'll probably be gone a few weeks," she told him.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Jaye's lips curved up into a smile as he leaned down to kiss her. "Stay safe." he murmured, "Come back to me."

"Always."

And then they were gone.

Lady Jaye and Snow Job ran tests on the new all terrain snow equipment. Lady Jaye spent her time familiarising herself with the Polar Battle Bear while Snow Job was testing out the Snowcat. They took them to the practice range daily, putting them through their paces. By the end of the week, both were feeling pretty confident and ready for some fun.

Jaye's eyes flashed playfully, "Hey Snow Job, _I'll race you to the practice range_!" she yelled.

"Lady, You're on!"

Jaye laughed as she quickly pulled away in the smaller, faster vehicle but Snow Job was not about to be beaten. He fired his missiles, barely clearing Jaye's head, into the target.

 _"_ _Hey!"_ she yelled. _"Watch it!"_

"I win!" he burst into raucous laughter.

That evening Beach Head called the team together. "There's trouble at the Tropidome. Iceberg has not reported in. He may be there. We've been given clearance by General Hawk to investigate, but we're not to damage the Tropidome." The Tropidome was an experimental greenhouse in the middle of the frozen Arctic.

They knew they couldn't just blast their way in so they had to find another way. From an icy cliff, Beach Head lay on his stomach and studied the greenhouse through a pair of binoculars. On the arc of the dome was an iris. It opened to let in small helicopters. A junction box was next to the iris. If they could hit it just right, the airlocks across the dome would be disabled causing the iris to open and the main door lock to be disabled. An idea began to form. Beach decided to order Lady Jaye to take the risky parachute jump through the iris.

"Our guns can't do it, so it's up to you. Yer gonna hafta parachute in. I want you to hit that box with yer javelins. Open the front door for us."

Jaye felt her knees go weak. She was afraid of heights and parachuting was not one of her favourite things to do. She pondered the plan. What Beach Head was asking was extremely dangerous, but she thought she could do it. She was just glad Flint had no idea what she was about to attempt; she had a feeling she didn't want to know what he'd think. She composed herself and asked calmly, "So, when do we leave?"

"As soon as we get you on that Tomahawk," he grinned, "Suit up and grab a chute."

Lady Jaye stood in the open door. The wind blew her hair in all directions. Her javelin pack was strapped tightly over her shoulder, within easy reach. She bit her lip and waited tensely. She played the jump over and over in her mind to ready herself. She was ready. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

"Now, Jaye!" Beach's voice barked over the com.

Before she could think, she jumped, " _Yo Joe!_ " She floated down toward the Tropidome, the wind slowly pushing her toward the top of the dome and the iris. She pulled out a javelin and waited. She had to be perfect. At just the right distance, she threw. Her javelin hit the junction box with precision, opening the iris and unlocking the main door to the Tropidome. She floated through the opening gracefully. Before she could celebrate, however, the iris began to close, catching her chute just after she passed through. She was caught, dangling 20 feet above the ground. Carefully, she unlatched herself and fell to the ground. As she landed, she tucked into a roll like Scarlet had shown her. Immediately, she was up and on her feet, grinning smugly as she joined her teammates.

"Good work, girlie." Beach patted her on the back. They had gotten in without major damage to the Tropidome. "That oughta satisfy Hawk. Now, let's go find our missing man. Yo Joe!"

They moved in quickly. They were surprised to discover that Dr. Mindbender was there, too, conducting experiments involving the blending of human and animal DNA. Then they found Iceberg. He had been victim to one of Mindbender's experiments. The Joes managed to rescue and restore him to normal. However, in their concern for Iceberg, Dr. Mindbender escaped.

All in all, though, the Joes felt the Arctic mission was a success. Dr. Mindbender's experiments were stopped. They hadn't damaged the Tropidome and it was restored to it's original intent as an Arctic greenhouse. The equipment tests for the Pentagon were completed and the reports finished. They all climbed aboard the Tomahawk, tired but satisfied. Everyone agreed that it was time to go home.

Flint slipped out of a corridor and came up beside her, "You're back. So, how did it go?"

Her brown eyes sparkled as she turned toward him. "It was fun," she answered vaguely. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He smiled and nodded. He didn't press her. They both knew there were times they couldn't talk about their missions.

His voice softened, "I'm glad you're back…I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she reached up and ruffled his hair playfully.

Flint growled and pulled her into a private corner.


	18. Chapter 18

_Again, thank you for following along and reading! This chapter moves deeper into the Sunbow season 2. The episodes_ _Secondhand Emotions_ _and_ _Nightmare Assault_ _feature. Once again, I have taken liberties with the retelling._

 _Usual Disclaimer: I don't own GI Joe._

* * *

Hawk sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of flight. It had been a while since he was off base and even longer since he had participated in a mission. Lift Ticket sat in the cockpit beside him, skilfully piloting the Tomahawk to their destination in Pittsburg. Hawk had left the Pit in safe hands with Duke in charge and Beach Head to assist. He didn't expect any situations to arise, but you could never be too sure with Cobra. He trusted that his men would be able to handle whatever Cobra could dish out.

His third in command, Flint, was on an assignment. He had been sent with a small recon team to Scotland. Lady Jaye and Scarlet had discovered a large exchanging of funds between the former Cobra Commander and Destro. The familiarity of the situation had raised several red flags. Destro was a known arms dealer and had done business with Cobra Commander on multiple occasions in the past. Just what he was selling this time, and what plans Cobra Commander had, were what Flint was hoping to discover.

The General opened his eyes slowly, chagrined to find that he had been lulled asleep by the the steady chop, chop of the helicopter blades. Catching Lift Ticket's smug grin, General Hawk grunted and turned around, looking into the main hold behind him. Scarlet and Sci Fi had their heads together, going over the plans for the armoury testing, once again. Shipwreck was asleep in the corner, snoring, his head buried in the crook of his arm. Iceberg and Gung Ho were talking softly beside him. As the General's eyes fell on Lifeline, he winced. He knew from personal experience that family matters were always the most painful.

Lifeline sat quietly, peering out a window. He had mixed feelings about going to his little sister's wedding. His relationship with his father had not been on the best terms ever since becoming a Joe. He knew he had disappointed him. As much as Lifeline would have loved to follow in his father's footsteps and become a minister, it was not his calling. His previous attempts at explaining had not gone well and he was not looking forward to their next meeting. With a heavy heart, he wondered what had happened. He knew they used to love one another. Was that love still there? Could his father ever accept him for who he was?

The Joes had claimed him as one of their own. He was part of the "family" now. Despite his pacifist views, they had come to trust him with their lives. A few of the guys had even volunteered to come to the wedding with him. Although he didn't express it, Lifeline was grateful for their unspoken support.

The General noticed Lift Ticket begin the final checks for landing and turned around in his seat to face forward. Hawk, Scarlet and Sci Fi would not be attending the wedding. They would be testing the new armour at a nearby Joe testing base. Hawk sincerely hoped all would go well for Lifeline.

A Military truck met them at the airfield. Scarlet slid in behind the wheel and drove Lifeline, Shipwreck, Iceberg and Gung Ho to the church for the wedding and then turned around and headed to the Joe testing base with Hawk and Sci Fi.

They set to work almost immediately. Hawk was extremely pleased; their initial tests on the new armoury were promising. They were about to conduct a secondary testing when Zartan's Dreadnoks showed up.

Dr. Mindbender had come up with yet another diabolical plan to destroy the Joes. He developed a pipe organ capable of sending out electronic signals that stimulated human emotions. The signals could be read by a small electronic device linked to the organ's emotion transmitters. It was necessary for this device to be implanted into his victims so Mindbender sent the Dreadlocks after the Joes. From a distance, they carefully aimed at their targets and fired. The Joes experienced only a slight sting as the small device unknowingly buried itself into the back of their necks.

Once the device was implanted, the Joes no longer had control of their emotions. Whatever Dr. Mindbender played on the organ, the Joes responded in kind. They burst into tears, blew up in anger, and were frozen in fear at the touch of a musical note. The Joes had no idea what was happening to them. Under the influence of the _secondhand emotions_ , they were nearly killed in a headlong collision. When everything had calmed down, and their emotions were their own again, they realised they had been played by Cobra. The next time Mindbender threw the Joes into emotional chaos, they were determined to fight against the false emotions.

"Resist…it…Scarlet," Sci Fi gasped as they piloted their Conquests, tears were streaming down his face.

"I'm…trying…" Scarlet grimaced, pulling up hard. She was fighting down an overwhelming urge to laugh.

They gritted their teeth in resolve as they fired their missiles at the Cobra Night Ravens. The Ravens burst into flame and fell to the ground in a fiery crash.

"Yo Joe!" They cried together.

Against the Joes' strong willed resistance, the transmitters backfired. A an electric surge raced through the devices shorting them out and the Joes were suddenly… free. They channeled all their real pent up anger and frustration on Cobra, turning on them like rabid wolves.

Cobra had no choice but to make a hasty retreat.

Things were quickly back to normal. Hawk decided that it was time he returned to base. He wanted to check in with his commanders in the field. He would send Duke to take his place assisting Scarlet and Sci Fi with the armour testing. The wedding over, Lifeline accompanied Hawk back to the Pit. They sat side by side on the transport home.

"So, you talked with your father…, " The General glanced at him sideways.

"Yes," Lifeline smiled softly.

"And everything is good between you two, now?"

Lifeline's eyes shone like a small boy's. "Yes, he finally accepted that I am a Joe."

Hawk leaned back and smiled. He was happy for Lifeline…and for his father. Nothing pleased him better than seeing a family restored.

It was quiet back at the Pit with several smaller missions going on concurrently, including Flint's reconnaissance in Scotland and Scarlet's armoury testing in Pittsburg. The remaining Joes on base carried on dutifully with their routines. Since returning, Hawk had manned the com, awaiting updates on his teams in the field. Only one still had not checked in. Flint.

It was late and Hawk was readying himself for bed. "General Hawk?" Flint's voice crackled over the com.

Slipping on his terrycloth robe, he hurried over to the com. "Hawk here…What's up Flint?"

"Sorry for the late hour, but this is important. This situation is much bigger than we originally thought, Sir. We found out that Destro has been sending enough large shipments of arms to start a small war. We've traced them to a remote location in Pennsylvania. It looks like the former Commander is planning something big. Permission to move our surveillance there."

"Permission granted. Let me know what you find out. I'll have a back up team on stand by if you need it."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. Flint out."

 _What is the former Cobra Commander up to?"_ he wondered as he crawled back into bed. Sighing, he leaned over and switched out the light. Despite his exhaustion, sleep was long in coming and he spent a restless night.

"Good morning, General Hawk. I have your reports." Lady Jaye breezed in lightly.

Hawk reached for the files, stifling a yawn. "Thanks, Jaye," he mumbled.

She looked at him in concern, "You Ok, Sir?"

"I'm fine… just didn't sleep well last night. I had a horrible nightmare… "

"Oh…I'm sorry," she spoke sympathetically. "Would it help to talk about it?," She sat lightly on the edge of his desk.

"I don't know…" He closed his eyes, his voice quiet, "It was bad, Jaye. Some of my Joes died under my comma…," he stopped mid sentence and stared at Lady Jaye as if he were seeing her for the first time.

"What is it, Sir?" she lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I just remembered.…Jaye…, you were in it.…," he shuddered as the memories flooded over him.

Her eyes softened. "It was just a bad dream, Sir," she spoke softly. Then she pointed to herself and smiled, "I'm right here, aren't I?"

"He nodded and smiled weakly, "You're right. It was just a bad dream." He rubbed his temples.

"Ummm, ….Could I get you another cup of coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, please…" he stifled another yawn.

"Be right back, Sir," she chuckled softly.

It seemed everywhere Lady Jaye went on base, the Joes were talking about their nightmares. She'd had a dream herself, though it wasn't exactly what she'd call a nightmare. It was more of one of those embarrassing kind of dreams. She blushed as she remembered it. It was't exactly the kind of dream she would share with anyone else.

 _Hey Lowlight,_ " Jaye smiled as she passed him in the hall, " _How's it going?"_

 _"_ _You don't want to know…"_

She frowned, nearly spilling the cup of coffee in her hand. What was up with him?

The nightmares continued. It had gotten so bad that no one wanted to go to sleep. They all tried to keep themselves busy on whatever they could. As they lost more and more sleep, tempers flared, fights broke out, and when one did fall asleep, the dreaded nightmares would come.

"Morning, General…"

"Oh, Hi, Jaye." he looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"More nightmares?" she asked softly.

"Yeah…" he looked at her closely, "You, too?"

"Yeah," she spoke softly, looking at the ground.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, Sir."

He noticed she was close to tears. His voice gentled. "Let me guess…Flint, again?"

She looked up, hurting. When she spoke, her voice was filled with fear and anguish. "Yes, Sir. It's the same every night…I …he died. I wasn't there …I couldn't help him," she began to cry softly. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's just a dream, remember?" he echoed her words.

She tried to believe him. With effort, she smiled a watery smile. "All these nightmares….Why? What's happening to us?" she choked out.

"I don't know, Lady Jaye." _But, I'm going to find out. I think there's someone I need to talk to._

"Everything checks out, Ok." Lifeline informed Hawk as he peeled off the BP cuff. "Y _ou know Sir, you're not the first to come in here complaining about nightmares. I haven't slept for days myself."_

"It doesn't make sense…"

"I know… but I don't know what to tell you, Sir."

"We can't keep this up…"

"It's worse," Lifeline spoke darkly. "General, if we don't get any sleep soon, GI Joe is going to fall apart."

The next morning, Lowlight walked into the mess, a spring in his step and a grin on his face. "Good Morning, Everyone!"

"What's so good about it," Dial-Tone growled.

" _I had a GOOD dream last night. I fought some snakes and WON_!"

"Snakes? I had snakes in my dream, too," Alpine groaned. " Big, ugly snakes with long, sharp teeth," he shuddered.

"Me too," Jaye yawned. "They were chasing me. I _woke up just before they got me._ "

"They were squeezing me…"

"They came up out of the ground…"

"I was caught in their jaws…"

Hawk suddenly pressed a hand to his forehead and groaned. "Why didn't I see it before, " he shook his head in self rebuke. "We can't all be dreaming about snakes."

The Joes stopped what they were doing and turned to Hawk.

"Hawk, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Lady Jaye narrowed her dark eyes suspiciously.

He nodded. "Yes…,Our nightmares aren't ordinary nightmares. They're a Cobra attack against us. Low Light fought his dreams and won because he's the only one of us used to having nightmares." He turned to face Lifeline, "I think this falls under your job description. Can you do something? Is there a way all of us can beat this?"

"I think I can come up with something," Lifeline grinned, already putting together a plan of action. "All of you, meet me in the infirmary in a couple of hours. I should have something rigged up by then."

"I'll leave you to it, then, Lifeline. Men, you heard him…finish up your breakfasts and then report to the infirmary."

"Yes, General Hawk."

Hawk returned to his office with quick strides. He pushed the problem of nightmares out of his head. Right now, he was expecting an update from Flint. The situation in Pennsylvania was escalating. He lowered himself into his chair heavily. He didn't have to wait long.

"General Hawk?"

"Here, Flint. What's up?"

"We were right. Cobra Commander has enough weapons in storage to support a small army."

Hawk let out a sigh.

"There's more…" Flint continued, "We found evidence that he's planning an attack on Washington, DC."

Hawk slammed a fist down on his desk, sending his pencils scattering. He was furious.

"Sir?" Flint asked in concern.

"I heard you, Flint. Do you have a time frame?"

No…, just soon."

General Hawk stood up suddenly and began to pace. His mind was racing. "Ok…We need to stop them at all costs. Flint, you are going to have to engage. I want you to attack first, to stall any advantage they may have." He paused again, considering various support teams. "I'll send Lady Jaye and Gung Ho ASAP with a company of Greenshirts in support. Cover Girl will follow shortly with some Maulers."

Flint let out a breath slowly. "Yes, Sir." He was afraid it would come to this. He began making the mental preparations for the full scale engagement.

Hawk glanced at the clock. Time to meet Lifeline in the infirmary. "Keep me updated. Hawk Out."

On the way to the infirmary, the General ran into Lady Jaye. Her face was worn with worry and fatigue. Her shoulders slumped.

"Going to the infirmary?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Me, too…." he paused, "I just talked to Flint."

She stopped, stiffening suddenly. "Oh,…How is he?" she tried to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"He's fine."

She exhaled softly.

He had been watching her carefully. "When this nightmare business is taken care of, I'm sending you to him. He's in need of some back up."

Lady Jaye visibly relaxed. Even her shoulders seemed to lose some of their tension.

Since the first nightmare about Flint, Jaye had been plagued with an ever growing dread. Each night, amidst the other dreams, that one particular nightmare repeated itself. Over time, it had become less and less a bad dream and more and more a premonition that seemed to haunt her waking and sleeping hours. There was a growing fear and certainty that she alone stood between Flint and his death. Every fibre in her being screamed that Flint was in danger. In the nightmare, she had seen Flint in a danger he was not aware of. She cried out to warn him but he didn't hear her. She began to run. The more she ran, the further away from him she was. The faster her legs pumped, the slower she moved. She cried out in frustration that she couldn't warn him, couldn't get to him. Each night, in slow motion, she had watched in anguish as the bullets hit him. Many times now, she had watched him fall, his chest ripped apart and bleeding, his eyes grow cold and vacant.

Hawk, sending her to be with Flint, was like handing her a seed of hope. She could protect him. She would protect him, if only she wasn't too late.

"Yes, Sir," she smiled genuinely. _"And thank you, Sir, for understanding,"_ she left unvoiced.

Using a modified CT, Lifeline connected everyone to Low Light. He was able to register when the nightmares started and redirect them into Lowlight's dream. Low Light then helped the dreamers resist the nightmare from within the dream and they were all able to defeat the snakes permanently. Then, still dreaming, Lifeline disconnected them and everyone slipped into normal, restful, REM sleep. By the looks on their dreaming faces, they were all having good dreams. He shut off the lights and let them sleep.

"Wake up everyone. Rise and shine!" Hawk grinned down at his slumbering Joes. He had been the first to wake.

Lady Jaye sat up and stretched luxuriously. She felt good. A smile spread across her face. " _Hawk, It's over, isn't it?"_

"Yes, Jaye, it's over," he couldn't help but smile back at her.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you! I am so amazed by all the wonderful, encouraging reviews…I truly appreciate it. It's been a fun ride._

 _Sadly, though, this is the last chapter._

 _As a child, I never watched the movie so it never became a part of my GI Joe imagination. So, for me, Joe ends with the completion of season two. Hope you enjoyed._

* * *

The next day, Jaye and Gung Ho arrived in Pennsylvania and rendezvoused with Flint and his team. The decision was made to attack at dawn.

Studying the battlefield with a practiced eye, Jaye directed her Greenshirts. In the back of her mind, her thoughts were on Flint. She instinctively knew he was ok, for the moment, but she was on edge.

Under Hawks' authority, the Joes quickly engaged Cobra. At the onset, it had looked good. The initial advantage had been theirs as they had caught Cobra off guard. But, by afternoon, the tide was shifting and Cobra was now gaining the upper hand due to their greater numbers and superior fire power. Flint, Jaye and Gung Ho were just trying to hold on until reinforcements came…They desperately needed Cover Girl and her maulers. They were running out of options.

Lady Jaye turned to the battle in front of her, and raised a hand. Her Greenshirts moved to the right.

The air around them hung heavy, sticky, almost solid. It was hot. Her clothes clung to her, sweat dripped down her face, stinging her eyes. She blinked rapidly to clear them. Her breath came in rapid pants. Across the field, stretched in a long line, the Joes fought against the advancing Cobras. The battle raged.

Lady Jaye pushed forward ducking and weaving. The heavy air was filled with the dull sounds of gunshot, of missiles, of explosions as they impacted.

To the right she heard a cry. "Medic! Man down!" She turned to the sound and began to lay a cover fire as two medics with as stretcher rushed on to the scene. The injured green shirt was lifted and carried out.

"Incoming!"

An explosion to her left lifted her up and tossed her to the ground. She winced as a piece of hot shrapnel dug into her cheek, tearing her flesh. Ignoring the pain, she rolled over and pushed up, diving for cover behind a tree.

She was trembling. Pressing her forehead against the trunk, she breathed deeply. The heavy, woody smell cleared her head and steeled her nerves. She pulled out her M-16 and pushed in a fresh clip. Where was their back up? She glanced around anxiously. Hawk was supposed to be sending more troops. Where was Cover Girl?

Stepping out from behind the tree she spotted blue uniformed Cobra troopers rising up from a hollow. Subconsciously, something flickered at the edges of her mind. A panic welled up in her. She was suddenly living her nightmare.

Flint on the ridge to her left was unaware of their presence. The Cobra troopers were targeting their rifles on him. Her voice exploded across the distance, "No!" Without hesitation, she moved out and began firing rapidly, signalling for her remaining Greenshirts to follow.

Flint turned at the sound of her voice. Her rapid fire gave him just enough time to duck for cover. He shuddered as the spray of bullets hit where he had just been standing. His forehead sank to the ground heavily and he murmured,"I owe you one, Jaye."

Jaye gave a sharp gasp as emotions crashed in on her. Flint was alive. He had not died. The dream ending had been altered, the nightmare was finally over. More bullets sliced into ground next to her. There was no time to dwell on what had just happened. She shook her head to clear it, pushing the emotions to the side. Picking up her M-16, she looked around. The battle was not yet over.

Jaye continued her assault but there were too many. They had redirected their fire toward her. She pulled out a javelin and threw. The explosion temporarily slowed the advance. At that moment, Gung Ho's Greenshirts Joes rushed in to defend. Flint's were circling around from the left. The Joes were moving into position to make a last stand, concentrating their forces. A silent nod of final acceptance passed between Flint, Gung Ho and Lady Jaye. They gritted their teeth. Flint raised a hand…In slow motion he lowered it, giving the sign. They rushed forward to almost certain deaths.

"Yo Joe!" The battle cry cut through the barrage of bullets.

Cover Girl had arrived.

"Yo Joe" The weary Greenshirts picked up the rallying cry. They moved forward with renewed vigor.

Lady Jaye caught Flint's eye briefly. A small smile passed between them.

The maulers bore down on the Cobra, driving them back. The ground around them exploded as the earthquake canons discharged. They launched grenades into the air. Cobra retreated step by step.

The Joes followed them tenaciously, pushing them back.

Meanwhile a secondary group had found the warehouses storing the armaments. Thanks to Cover Girl's distraction, they were able to get in and take control. The Cobra troops guarding it were captured. The tide had shifted once again and Cobra was losing the battle. The remaining troops were pushed back even more. The skirmishes became fewer and far between.

Night finally fell. The earthy smells of the evening rose into the air. With it came an eerie silence. Cobra was being driven into a corner. The occasional echoes of a lone shot in the distance was all that could be heard.

The beautiful green of the wilderness around them was ravaged. Deep trenches of brown showed up in stark contrast to the green fields. Trees had been ripped from their trunks. They now lay broken and prostrate.

Jaye stood at ready, a javelin in her hand. Her brown eyes glittered in the semi darkness. Greenshirts walked the perimeter, rifles in hand. She was exhausted. Her cheek, covered with a red stained bandage, burned. Would there always be the harshness of gunpowder choking her lungs, the smell of blood in the air?

She blinked and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

In the distance, a single blinking light appeared. It bobbed and weaved, occasionally resting on grass or a bush that had been left unspoiled.

It slowly made it's way toward her. She stood still as her eyes followed it's progress. As it neared, she took in a breath and held it. The small creature seemed to hover before her. She reached out a hand, cupping it gently. It sat in the palm of her hand, blinking. She watched, mesmerised. She didn't notice as Flint quietly came up beside her.

Their eyes met in awe above the small insect. They watched the reflection of the small blinking light in one another's eyes.

For a moment, time stood still. They remained unmoving, their hearts beating slowly in time with the firefly, deeper, closer, more intimate than even a kiss.

As quietly as it had come, the firefly rose up and flitted away. Jaye's and Flint's eyes broke contact as they followed it. Slowly, Flint turned back to his partner, intending to speak. The moonlight behind them had risen. The soft glow lit her face, tracing and softening her features. His heart leapt to his throat and he swallowed, slowly. Captivated by her beauty, he couldn't tear his gaze away. Her eyes still held the light and wonder of the small insect. Slowly, he raised a tentative hand to brush a loose strand of hair from her eyes. Then, he smiled apologetically. They were on duty. They were consummate professionals. Without a word, he turned abruptly and continued his patrol. As he walked, his step was light, for even he had been touched by the light of the small insect.

Jaye continued to stare out into the darkness, a soft smile on her lips. Her eyes followed the faint light till it disappeared and was gone.

She breathed deeply the rich night time smells, letting them fill her lungs, cleanse her, and replenish her.

Awed by the beauty contained in a single firefly, hope flickered to life in her heart. The world around her became a reflection of something more, better, greater. Her hand reached up and touched her face. Her skin still tingled where Flint had brushed the hair from her eyes. She turned her thoughts and hopes to him, to a life beyond GI Joe… to a future together.

The exultant cries rang out across the valley, picked up and carried onward, voice by voice. "Yo Joe!"

The last of Cobra had surrendered. This battle was finished. The Joes were victorious.

(Back at the Pit)

General Hawk stood before the Joes… _his_ Joes, at attention. He was proud of them. In a moment, at his command, they would be scrambling into Conquests, Tomahawks and Maulers to attack the Cobra TerrorDrome in retaliation for their planned attack on Washington, DC. With this one blow, they could potentially cripple Cobra.

He swept a stern gaze around the assembled group. He smiled inwardly as he noticed Flint, under his glare, take a casual step away from Lady Jaye, out of her personal space. Scarlet and Duke were already at professional distances away from each other, though still side by side. Good, he mused. GI Joe wouldn't be around forever. The men and women in front of him would not be active soldiers forever. He wished them all well. He hoped for the very best for their futures. He glanced again at the couples. There was a time and place for everything. He truly hoped they would have a life together outside of the Joes. He was rooting for them. But all that was in the future…he still had today and today…the Joes were going to stomp some snakes!

Yo Joe!

\- Finis -


End file.
